<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Time by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013029">Study Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Simpsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gay, Gay Pride, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pride, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1970s An AU where Smithers and Burns, or Waylon and Monty, go to the same school! They get paired together as partners for a school project, but can they be partners for life? Waylon tries to gain his long-time crush Monty's attention, what can go wrong?<br/>Burnsmithers Mr. Smithers Mr.Burns<br/>This story also includes a few original characters, I hope you don't mind!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Montgomery Burns &amp; Waylon Smithers, Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. History Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347187">New Reflections</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarilee6/pseuds/Rarilee6">Rarilee6</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this concept of Mr. Burns being younger sounds eerily similar to 'New Reflections' by 'Rarilee6', but this is just inspired by that story! I love Rarilee6's story and all the other stories in the burnsmithers fandom, so I was inspired to create my own. There was also another story called 'old fool' by 'gazing' where Mr. Burns and Smithers were put in a university setting and in high school myself I realized that no one has ever put them in a high school setting before so I was like "I should write a story on that!" &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Notes</b>: This is an alternate universe where the Burns family came later, meaning that C M Burns was born much later.</p><p>The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant will come much later on. For now, Monty is stuck in Springfield High in the 1970s with other prominent adult characters from Springfield</p><p>(including Waylon, Moe, Homer, Marge, etc.)</p><p>Also, in this alternative universe, Waylon's father never faced any catastrophic nuclear radiation death, instead during the story he worked as a professor teaching Nuclear Science at the community college. Waylon is happy with his family but gets bullied (though he is friends with Patty). Monty this time also abandoned his parents for a better life in the rich class of Springfield with Colonel Wainwright Burns(who is alive and serves as much of an antagonist through this story) in the Colonel Burns Mansion</p><p>In case you were wondering why Monty would go to a public school, it's because here he is extra rebellious(IDK why maybe pop culture influenced him or something) and he managed to pull pranks and tricks on all of the private tutors and institutes that tried to teach him. Monty is scared of Colonel Burns but still rebels against him for his strict approach to life(and he is aware that there is no one else other than him who can uphold the Burns family fortune, manipulative :D)</p><hr/><p>Waylon woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.<em> Beep Beep Beep </em>.</p><p>He shut it off and got up to get ready for school. He was eager for the most part but feared running into the bullies. He had his round glasses, braces, a turquoise checkered sweater over a half sleeve button-up shirt, along with some shorts and sneakers. True nerd attire.</p><p>He ran a hand over his charmingly messy ash brown hair as he looked into the mirror. Who knew why he got bullied, is it the braces, the sweater, or the fact that he enjoys studying and collects dolls?</p><p>He was a timid nice guy, perhaps queer. The bullies took that to their advantage and beat the crap outta him at least once a week. His parents were worried but they weren't able to find another school without having to leave Springfield, which young Waylon never wanted. He always lived in this town and developed a fondness for its dysfunctional principles. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, maybe he'll also teach at the local community college, who knows.</p><p>"Waylon! Come down for breakfast! You don't want to miss the bus now?" his mother's voice came from downstairs. Then the boy putting his worries aside went downstairs for a scrumptious breakfast.</p><hr/><p>Somewhere on the other side of town, also woke up Monty.</p><p>"Sir, it's time for school. What would you like for breakfast?" came the calm voice of a maid, who knows what her name was. Monty never bothered with learning anyone's name as long as it was important.</p><p>"Ugh, I guess I'll go for some french toast, oh and don't forget the freshly squeezed orange juice like <em> yesterday </em>." The grumpy teen replied as he sat up in bed.</p><p>"Yes sir."The maid blatantly replied and exited the room. Monty then proceeded to get ready for school.</p><p>He usually wore some dark brown slacks and a black turtleneck over which was a flattering casual light grey blazer with delicate lined patterns. He had always had an eye for fashion, he was like that flattering and clever villain who everybody feared and liked. Always causing trouble, or rather getting his henchmen to do all the dirty work for him, while he sat back and laughed. This snobbish guy was popular for some reason and he was even feared among students and teachers alike.</p><hr/><p>Monty entered school, went to his locker, and crudely threw his leather satchel in there carelessly.</p><p>"Yo! Monty!" came a voice from Jake, your typical jock. He was tall, 6'1'' but had the mental age of a 2-year-old.</p><p>"Yo...Jake." Monty said uncomfortably. He always felt odd whenever he would use common slang. Being around his grandfather, Colonel Burns, he picked up his habits and even vocabulary.</p><p>"Oh, man! What are we gonna do today huh?" exclaimed Jake's optimistic rough voice.</p><p>"Well, you inbred chimpanzee. For now, we'll just wait for the rest of the group to arrive then let's see who we'll be torturing today." Monty sneered as he moved away from the jock.</p><p>"Monty! Oh, I knew you'd be here. So what did you do this weekend" came another voice. It was Jayden, Monty's closest friend and henchmen.</p><p>"Oh, nothing too fancy, just headed to the stables and took my Fresian horse, Jasper for a ride. Then I had to listen to my grandfather babble on about economics and tax evasion." Monty said as he rolled his eyes upon the mention of his grandfather.</p><p>Eventually, the whole gang came. It included mostly ass kissers, popular kids, and some cheerleaders. Also a nerd or two, you know make them feel <em> special </em> so he'll do your homework for you. They then all chatted for a bit then went to their different classes.</p><hr/><p>It was history class. Monty sat somewhere in the middle and Waylon sat one spot behind and to the right of him. Some girls at school had a crush on Monty, he was popular, a trouble maker, and had a charming personality.</p><p>Waylon placed his hand under his head and his eyelids lowered. He sometimes wished that class would last forever so he could keep staring at the object of his affection(I know that sounds a bit creepy) as he innocently tried to act like he was paying attention to the lesson.</p><p>
  <em> Goddamit Waylon! Snap out of it! He'll never like you back. You don't like guys! </em>
</p><p>Snapped a cruel voice in his head. He then straightened up, averting his eyes. Springfield was a humble town, they wouldn't accept him for being gay. People already looked down upon him, for his weaker and timid personality.</p><p>
  <em> But look at him! Doesn't he look so cute? Why should you care what other people have to say? </em>
</p><p>Another voice had sprouted in his head.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, but he'll never even like you back. </em>
</p><p>The other voice fought back. He continued arguing with himself like this until he heard his teacher.</p><p>"Alright, you <em> disappointments! </em> We're doing a history project on World War 2! It's due in 2 weeks. I'll put you up in pairs." the teacher snapped. "I did the liberty of choosing your partners for you. Let's see here... Jake and Cindy….Laun and Marge…. Homer and Barnard...Montgomery and Waylon"</p><p>"<em> ...Montgomery and Waylon" </em></p><p>"<em> Wait what? I'm with my crush?'' </em> Waylon thought as he shot up and turned to the right, to see Monty staring directly at him <em> . </em></p><p>"Hm, Waylon eh?" Monty scoffed</p><p>"Yes sir- I mean Monty," Waylon replied trying to hide the slight pink hue rising on his cheeks</p><p>"Just so you know, you'll be doing all the work"</p><p>"I'm alright with that"</p><p>Monty turned back and Waylon looked down at his desk trying to comprehend what just happened.</p><hr/><p><b>Notes:</b> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you liked it, please this chapter took me nearly 2 hours to write. I tried my best to establish the characters and describe the scene. I tried to stick with the attitude of the characters in the show. Tell me how I did, don't worry I can take constructive criticism!</p><p>~Hello</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Invite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Notes: Hello Everyone! Here's a picture of Colonel Burns' Mansion for reference! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! After so many years of crushing he finally noticed me!" Waylon gushed as he twirled around, love in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hm, I don't know Waylon. This is just a history project after all. He'll probably have you do all the work, then dispose of you like an empty cigarette." Patty said.</p>
<p>Waylon didn't have many friends but he was friends with Patty. She was also queer. They both would usually hang out in the back of the school during lunchtime. Patty would usually smoke with her sister Patty, but they were having a bit of a feud today so she came with Waylon.</p>
<p>"But Patty! Think about it; we can get to know each other, start talking, become friends then maybe? Right?"</p>
<p>"You're hopeless," Patty said as she took another puff of her cigarette.</p>
<p>Smithers coughed upon coming in contact with the smoke. "Says the person who won't stop smoking."</p>
<p>"Hey you already got second-hand smoke, why not try out the real thing?"</p>
<p>"Eh, no thanks Patty"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Then after school, Waylon rode to the well-known '<strong>Colonel Burns Mansion</strong>(corrupting innocent young minds!)'. He had his backpack full of supplies for the project and a pathetic smile plastered across his face.</p>
<p>He came to the front driveway and got off his bike. In front of him stood the teal monster. Waylon then approached the front door and tried to look for a doorbell.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" a stern voice broke out from a speaker right next to the door. It was the butler.</p>
<p>"U-uhm, I'm Waylon Smithers, Monty's friend from school," Waylon replied nervously looking at the camera directly above the speaker.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"We have to do the school project together."</p>
<p>"Hm, yes he did mention of you. Very well, come in and I'll have you meet him."</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal the butler. He was tall with dark brown hair and a sunken face. He wore a suit and styled his hair back with gel.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Mr. Smithers. I'll lead you to his room." the butler said</p>
<p>Waylon was a bit surprised at first to hear Mr. Smithers. His father was called that and it felt quite odd but he still followed the butler in.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The place lived up to its name, it was huge! The main hallway was wide and long. The whitewashed floors made a beat upon each step as the butler's monk shoe strikes the marble. There was also a few victorian gasolier-style chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.</p>
<p>The walls were warm cedar brown color. Along them stood decor potted plants upon full marble stands, and art pieces worthy of being shown in museums. There were also, portraits of an old-looking man with a pointy nose, white goatee, wearing an ivory-colored suit and a matching low top hat. He looked like Monty but a lot older and meaner. Underneath the portrait was a label</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Colonel Wainwright Burns</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hm, I wonder who that is."</em> Waylon thought.</p>
<p>The servant and guest walked up the grand staircase and to the residential wing, and at the end of the hallway was a door leading, up to Monty's bedroom. The butler knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Sir, Mr. Smithers is here to see you."</p>
<p>"What?" they heard Monty's voice as he opened the door. He then noticed Waylon, "Oh yeah, it's you. Come in."</p>
<p>The unnamed butler went back and Waylon entered Monty's room. This room also looked just as lavish. The floor had a plush grey carpet. There was a canopy bed back against the wall, a dresser in the far corner, and a heavy oak bookcase collecting dust in the other corner. A record player sat on the bedside table, maybe he liked listening to music, who knows. Monty would usually be studying at this time with his tutor, but they were given the day off today.</p>
<p>"Nice place you've got here Monty,'' Waylon said as he admired the room.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, just get this project done and don't disturb me," Monty replied gruffly and sat back in his bed, put on headphones connecting to his record player and reading a book. Waylon studied him for a minute. He seemed to be reading <em>The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. </em>Waylon smiled. Monty also had a rebellious soul. Always getting into trouble and bending the rules.</p>
<p>Even though Monty bribed the teachers for good grades, he seemed to be intelligent and clever. Maybe he could run a business one day and become filthy rich, though he was already filthy rich. Maybe all his family members were huge business moguls.</p>
<p>Then Monty looked back up at Waylon.</p>
<p>"What are you gawking at? Get back to work!"</p>
<p>Geez, he even seemed to order everyone around like a money-making boss.</p>
<p>Waylon immediately sat on the floor and pulled out his supplies. After a minute the teen said;</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to help me?"</p>
<p>"Why should I? You said you'd do all the work yourself."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I <em>won't</em>," Waylon replied with a sudden burst of confidence.</p>
<p>"I-...I-...Fine..." Monty said defeated. He'd usually prove others wrong, but today he was too tired to argue.</p>
<p>Monty took out his headphones and turned off the record player. He then sat next to Waylon.</p>
<p>"So, what will we be doing?"</p>
<p>"Uhh, I-I thought we could kinda introduce ourselves to e-each other f-first." Waylon stammered, not expecting Monty to actually help him.</p>
<p>"Are you always this nosy?" Monty said, his hands on his waist.</p>
<p>Waylon took a deep breath to calm himself. Then after a moment, he started;</p>
<p>"Well, my name is Waylon Smithers. I, uh, go to the same school as you but you never even noticed my existence." Waylon said awkwardly. That sentence sounded better in his head.</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought your name was Wallace." Monty smiled, a charming smile. Though, it came as soon as it was gone."Well, uh. You obviously must know me, I'm '<em>Charles Montgomery Burns, heir and grandchild of the powerful Wainwright Colonel Burns'</em> Nothing much." Monty replied more cheerfully, making jazz hands when saying his grandfather's name.</p>
<p>"Is that the guy in the portrait downstairs?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's so full of himself. He made an atom mill or something."</p>
<p>"Well, what about your <em>father</em>."</p>
<p>"I left him."</p>
<p>"Oh, he left you, I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p>"No, no. I left <em>him</em>. My grandfather came to me promising me whatever I wanted, in exchange that I listen to him. I don't know, he wants me to inherit his fortune I suppose."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Well, what about your father?"</p>
<p>"Well, my father. Well, he's a professor at the local community college teach-"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. That's enough introduction, just get this done so I won't have to see your square bespectacled face for any longer."</p>
<p>"What? You want me to take 'em off?" Waylon said in a smug, almost flirtatious way as his eyelids lowered and he leaned in closer to Monty.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey? Where did that sudden burst of confidence come from?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You think you're such a hotshot now eh? You ruined it all, you buffoon!</em>
</p>
<p>Voices sprouted from the bespectacled teen's head.</p>
<p>"I suppose. I always wanted to know what it was like looking through a pair of prescription glasses."</p>
<p>Monty nonchalantly, grabbed the glasses from their bridge, his fingers brushing against Waylon's nose. Waylon slightly blushed.</p>
<p>Monty got up, wore them, and looked around his bedroom. Everything looked warped and blurry. Waylon also got up, stretching his arms out slightly to find Monty. Waylon was as blind as a bat without his paid-for-vision.</p>
<p>"Oh! How bad is your vision?"</p>
<p>"Hey! Give them back!"</p>
<p>A mischievous grin sprouted on Monty's face. He took the glasses off</p>
<p>"You mean these?" Monty teased</p>
<p>"Yes! Give them back, please." Waylon pleaded</p>
<p>"No, I don't think I will."</p>
<p>Monty jumped around as Waylon went after him trying to get his glasses back. Monty started laughing. Waylon secretly thought it was cute, but he was helpless without his glasses, and people have played this joke on him a dozen times before, it usually ended with his spectacles breaking.</p>
<p>As Monty kept walking backward, he eventually lost balance and nearly tripped, but grabbed onto Waylon's collar with his free hand. Waylon grabbed Monty's waist with both his hands.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence between the two, Monty straightened up and put Waylon's glasses on his face. Waylon was still holding onto Monty. They both stared at each other a second longer, blushing. Their faces were only inches apart. The situation started to feel like a cliche romance story.</p>
<p>Were they about to kiss?</p>
<p>They quickly pulled away from each other, laughing awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Just complete the project and get out," Monty said sternly</p>
<p>"Yes Sir," Waylon replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Waylon only got enough time to complete half the project that day. Monty still accompanied Waylon to the gate, his bike parked nearby. Waylon mounted on his bike and the gates started to open.</p>
<p>"Uhh, Wilson," Monty spoke.</p>
<p>"It's Waylon."</p>
<p>"I don't care what your name is Watson!" Monty snapped as he gabbed his finger at the other's chest</p>
<p>"It isn't Wat- Whatever, what is it?" Waylon asked a bit disappointed at how insensitive Monty could be</p>
<p>"Just don't mention anything that happened today to anyone else okay?" Monty said, his voice going quiet again</p>
<p>"I-I won't Monty," Waylon replied disappointed</p>
<p>Monty then went back and Waylon cycled out and onto the pathway, cycling home, accompanied by a beautiful sunset, he didn't bother noticing.</p>
<p>Their first get-to-together, you could call it, had gone out more awkward than intended.</p>
<p>"<em>If only I didn't suggest the idea. "What? You want me to take 'em off?" Seriously Waylon! He probably thinks I'm some gay freak now!" </em>Waylon thought as a small tear trickled down his cheek and he continued cycling faster.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Notes:</strong> Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I want to be friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monty was in the grand dining hall having breakfast while he tried to solve the crossword puzzle in the newspaper that Colonel Burns left at the table. His grandfather, Colonel Burns, would already have left before Monty got up.</p>
<p>Colonel Burns would always spoil Monty, in return the teen would listen to his every saying like religious text. He wanted to mold his grandson into an exact copy of him, someone had to uphold the Burns family fortune after all. Colonel Burns owned an Atom Mill, lots of lands (including private islands Monty would vacation at), and don't forget the great Colonel Burns Mansion!</p>
<p>Monty had never had the chance to bond with his grandfather like other kids. No war stories, family photos, or family outings. His grandfather would only talk to him when he wanted to teach his grandson something about business and/or manipulation.</p>
<p>Monty remembers a time when life was simpler. He was the youngest of twelve siblings. He lived with them and his parents in a small village outside of Springfield. They were poor, but Monty didn't realize that till much later. His parents would have to work day and night trying to collect enough money and get food on the table.</p>
<p>He did have fond memories of being there though. He remembered frolicking through the sunny sunflower fields along with his other siblings. He would try to catch tadpoles in the murky ponds and climb up apple trees to get a chance to pluck a ripe, rich apple. Once he with his brother, managed to make a raft and went down the river, by the time they had gone across half the river they realized that they had forgotten the paddles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, good times</em>
</p>
<p>They would play and dance all day, head home for dinner at sunset, then go to sleep. It all repeated all over again the next day</p>
<p>Monty remembered that he was given the nickname "Happy" for his cheery and happy-go-lucky attitude. He also remembered having a stuffed bear named 'Bobo', he saw the bear in a few photos he was able to find from hidden family photo albums. Who knows where it is now?</p>
<p>Then one faithful day, when Monty was just 6 years old, his grandfather, Wainwright Colonel Burns came to him offering him material wealth if he followed his orders. Young Monty realized how poor his family was and went away with Colonel Burns.</p>
<p>In fact, Monty distinctly remembered his first time going to the Springfield Amusement park. Once he entered he was entertained by the sounds of the colorful Carnival Games and rides. His home village did have carnivals and fairs, but they were nothing compared to Springfield's (mediocre) amusement park!</p>
<p>Though, Monty does sometimes miss his family back home. Colonel Burns wouldn't allow him to even think about them.</p>
<p>"<em>Boy, they probably don't even remember you now!" said Colonel Burns' stern voice.</em></p>
<p>"<em>B-but, can I go back to visit them just once? Please?" Young Monty nervously spoke up.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Do you want to be poor again? And stop with this 'please' nonsense, it's so irritating."</em></p>
<p>"<strong><em>Do you want to be poor again?"</em></strong></p>
<p>This sentence ran laps in Monty's head. He sometimes did wish he could go back, but it seems he inherited his grandfather's greed. He would also be quite embarrassed to just randomly show back after all these years.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi everyone! I was just gone for like 10 years and now I'm back!</em>
</p>
<p>Seriously? That sounded so stupid!</p>
<p>Monty had acquired more from his grandfather than he realized. He was just as greedy, manipulative, and iniquitous. He'd be willing to trample over whoever to get his way.</p>
<p>He'd always be the one leading. At school, with his group, he'd usually pick an unlucky individual. Then he would come up with a plan to destroy their reputation. His minions carried out all the dirty work. Then when everything went as according to plan, the unlucky kid would be beaten, ridiculed, and humiliated in front of everyone, while he laughed like a ruthless villain. The teachers wouldn't dare do anything about it. Even if the kid tried to change schools, nasty rumors would follow him everywhere he went. Some would say he goes too far, but his grandfather would encourage this behavior so what's wrong with it?<br/>He remembered he once arranged a gang attack on a kid, which resulted in bones breaking legs in both of his legs. Why? It was because that innocent kid simply asked for a pencil(yes, a damn pencil)</p>
<p>As Monty was reminiscing he heard the butler call him,</p>
<p>"Sir, will you be done soon, you wouldn't want to be late."</p>
<p>"Oh, of course, I'll come over in 5 minutes," the teen replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, and your friend Mr. Prescott called to remind you that he won't be coming to school today, as he is sick."</p>
<p>"Prescott?"</p>
<p>"Jayden"</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"A-and we nearly kissed!" Waylon exclaimed worriedly, "but he saw that I was a guy and didn't do it. He probably thinks I'm a gay freak now! He'll never talk to me again!"</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. He probably got a bit surprised. It isn't normal for two guys to kiss after a few hours of knowing each other" Patty said, trying to console her friend.</p>
<p>"But, I blew my chances. I was moving too fast. Now he wouldn't even want to be friends!" Waylon wailed.</p>
<p>Patty didn't know what else to say to comfort her friend, but then the bell saved her. <em>Ring Ring Ring</em> It was time for class!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ring Ring Ring</em>
</p>
<p>It was lunchtime!<br/>Waylon usually sat alone at the bench on the outdoor basketball court. His friend Patty had gone for a smoke. Patty and Selma had started smoking when they first joined highschool. Some seniors had offered it to them and now they would sneak out during nighttime to go to the store to satisfy their nicotine addiction. Waylon reluctantly tried it once but ended up doing it wrong and coughing on the smoke. Waylon vowed to never smoke again but Patty said he'd still do it someday.<em> A lot of people do.</em></p>
<p>His mother had packed him a healthy delicious lunch. It was a chicken sandwich. Waylon had always loved his mom's cooking. She was the nicest person ever. So was his father. He was a genius. He'd always wanted to make a nuclear plant of his own one day but never got the chance to. Waylon loved both his parents dearly, but he still kept one big secret from them.</p>
<p>Just then someone sat down next to Waylon. It was Monty.</p>
<p>"M-Monty? What're you doing here?" Waylon asked nervously as his face started to blush a bit</p>
<p>"What? Can't I eat?" Monty spoke as he took a bite of his plain peanut biscuit(not much of an appetite)</p>
<p>Monty was allowed to take food from the executive staff room. It was an air-conditioned room where every kid wanted to go. I was even rumored to have a chocolate fountain, cheese fondue, jelly-filled donuts, pastries, okay pretty much a whole bakery. It was also rumored to have a private golden bathroom and a belly dancing show when the kids weren't looking(so dirty-minded). Monty and his closest 'friend', Jayden would dine there every day, but today, Jayden was on sick leave.</p>
<p>"No, no, you obviously can eat!" Waylon blurted, "But why are you sitting with me?"</p>
<p>"Jayden's absent, that's all."</p>
<p>"But, what about your other friends?"</p>
<p>"They're not my friends, just minions. They follow my every order like I'm their God."</p>
<p>"Oh Monty, you're my God," Waylon spoke under his breath</p>
<p>"Hm? Did you say something?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Well, we should get back to eating."</p>
<p>"You can eat me anytime," Waylon spoke a bit louder than intended</p>
<p>"You mean, 'You can eat <em>with</em> me anytime'" Monty corrected him, innocent to the real meaning of the sentence</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. Sorry."</p>
<p>"For Godsake man, English is your first language. You must know basic grammar."</p>
<p>"S-Sorry." Waylon stammered, looking at the order direction.</p>
<p>Monty chuckled. He thought that Waylon was actually a really nice guy. He was genuine, unlike his other drone-like 'friends'. He seemed to grow more fond of his timid personality. Someone he could take control of really easily, but he didn't feel like doing that, and he didn't know why.</p>
<p>He had to admit Waylon looked kind of cute without his glasses as he helplessly went after him trying to get them back the other day.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cute? A guy? And especially this low-tier twit? What's wrong with you Monty!</em>
</p>
<p>A voice spoke in the teen's head. Yeah, why did he think a male was cute? He likes girls, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>But you have to admit, he is pretty charming, in his own little way!</em>
</p>
<p>Another voice spoke up. Monty shook them away.</p>
<p>"Waylon, how would you like to be a part of my gang?"</p>
<p>"Gang?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my group, gang, club, assembly, whatever you wanna call it. Do you want to be friends with me, is what I'm simply asking of you."</p>
<p>"Absolutely!" Waylon exclaimed excitedly, "I-I mean, sure. I'll be your friend." he repeated calmly.</p>
<p>"<em>Wow, I actually did it. I became friends with him. Seems like dreams do come true!" </em>Waylon thought cheerfully.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>Fast forward to the next day</em>:</p>
<p>"Let me introduce you to the gang!" Monty remarked to Waylon showing his group of friends(did any of you get the reference?)</p>
<p>Obviously, there was Jake, the dumb optimistic Jock.</p>
<p>Then Jayden, Monty's closest friend.</p>
<p>Holly and Molly. They were your stereotypical dumb-blonde cheerleaders.</p>
<p>There was also the school's hotshot, Adrien, nicknamed Romeo.</p>
<p>And, no Romeo would be complete without a Juliet, it was the school's <em>current</em> most popular girl, Harper.</p>
<p>There were also 2 other nerds in there. The group had kept them under blackmail with their most embarrassing secrets. The nerds had to do the group's homework and to help them cheat in tests, so they had to do the <em>school </em>part of school for them. To show how cruel Monty truly was, he named them 'nerd 1' and 'nerd 2' respectively.</p>
<p>"Alright! Welcome to the group man!" Jake exclaimed as he gave Waylon a hard slap on the back, nearly making him fall over.</p>
<p>"Calm down you big oaf." Monty shot at Jake sourly, who turned quite and took a step back</p>
<p>"Oh Monty! It's time you hired a 'nerd 3'. My mom wants me to join after-school algebra lessons." Holly spoke up as she placed a delicate hand on Monty's shoulder, who made a small smile. "Oh, not at all Holly. He really is a genuine friend of mine."</p>
<p>Jayden just scoffed as he profoundly scrutinized Waylon.</p>
<p><em>"There's something odd about him."</em> Waylon thought</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Notes: </strong>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Gee, it's kinda hard having to use only the names Monty and Waylon for both the characters. If I got a dollar for each time I accidentally wrote Burns or Smithers, I'd have a pretty hefty amount of money.<br/>poor Jake, he was trying to be optimistic but Monty rudely turned him away, maybe Jake will get his revenge one day ;)<br/>Oh! Nearly forgot! <em><strong><span>If you like this story so far then please favorite it or follow me! ^.^</span></strong></em></p>
<p>~Hello</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jayden's Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I'm off to lunch. Feel free to join us, Waylon," Monty spoke as Jayden went to Monty's left side, then Waylon scurried over to Monty's right.</p>
<p>Then they made it to the executive break room. It wasn't as impressive as the other kids had said. There was no private golden bathroom, cheese fondue, bakery, and defiantly no belly dancers(dirty-minded teenagers!) Wait, there was a chocolate fountain, Waylon's eyes lit up, but on it was a note: "out of order", nevermind. Waylon let out a sigh of disappointment.</p>
<p>"Seems like it isn't as good as you thought huh?" Jayden spoke.</p>
<p>Jayden was Monty's closest friend. They had met when Monty first joined Springfield High. He was the one who first gave Monty the idea to form a gang. He had told him about all the different pranks and shenanigans they could do on campus.</p>
<p>Monty sat down on the sofa with his coffee and a glazed donut. Monty didn't have much of an appetite and he really loved coffee, that must be how he obtained his thin figure(even the starving popular girls couldn't rival him!)</p>
<p>"Jayden, take the glaze off my donut."</p>
<p>"Of course Monty."</p>
<p>Jayden carefully took the glaze off his donut with a plastic knife and handed it back to Monty.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jayden"</p>
<p>"You're most welcome Monty."</p>
<p>Jayden was a true ass kisser and yes man, always stuck to Monty's side. Jayden really admired Monty. So much so, he even tried to dress up like him. He would straighten out his curly blonde locks. He also wore a light grey turtle neck sweater and had a chain attached to his tattered jeans. People believed that Jayden had just used Monty to climb the rungs of the ladder since he knew he didn't have the good looks or charming personality, that Monty did.</p>
<p>"Um, thank you for inviting me for lunch Monty, " Waylon said shyly</p>
<p>"You're a true friend Waylon, it's no trouble for me really," Monty replied taking a sip of his coffee</p>
<p>"Oh, I heard about what happened at principal Chalmers' office."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I covered the whole place in sticky notes and invited in the school like it was some sort of showroom." Monty chuckled</p>
<p>"That was a good one Monty." Waylon giggled</p>
<p>"I came up with that idea Monty, you just got your henchman to do it for you," Jayden said, trying to include himself in the conversation</p>
<p>"Yes of course," Monty said uninterested</p>
<p>"Um, by the way, I am coming to <em>your</em> place this weekend right?" Waylon inquired about the history project(that the author totally did not forget about)</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm very excited," Monty said sarcastically</p>
<p>Jayden raised an eyebrow as he ate another potato chip.</p>
<p>"But Monty don't we have plans together this weekend?" Jayden asked worriedly</p>
<p>"Oh, don't fret Jayden," Monty said, not answering his question.</p>
<p>Then Monty came closer to Waylon and whispered in his ear, "Wanna see how much of an ass kisser he is?"</p>
<p>"O-of course Monty..." Waylon replied in a sultry way as he shuddered from the warm breath traveling down his neck. Jayden grew a bit suspicious.</p>
<p>"So, as I was saying..." Monty said pretending to converse, then he spilled coffee on Jayden's grey sweater.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Jayden nearly yelled as he jumped off the sofa trying to prevent the hot coffee from seeping into his sweater and burning him.</p>
<p>Monty laughed. "Oh, very funny Monty." Jayden spoke in a fake cheery tone, "You do know how hard it'll be to get this coffee stain out?"</p>
<p>"Does it look like I care?" Monty replied in between laughs, then Waylon joined in too, even though he felt a bit guilty</p>
<p>Jayden exited the room to go clean up. While Monty and Waylon continued conversing and at one point Monty had nonchalantly placed a hand on Waylon's shoulder, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>Just then Jayden came back,</p>
<p>"Monty I'm ba-" Jayden suddenly gasped, "Monty..." he continued in a heartbroken tone.</p>
<p>"What?" Monty asked naively.</p>
<p>Jayden then rushed out of the room, "I'll go follow him." Waylon said.</p>
<p>Waylon then headed to the washroom just a few doors ahead.</p>
<p>"Jayden?"</p>
<p>Jayden came out of a stall, tears hastily wiped off his eyes. "What do you want?!"</p>
<p>"Jayden, we weren't doing what you thought we were going to do."</p>
<p>"I don't care about that!" Jayden shouted back "You're trying to replace me aren't you Walter?"</p>
<p>"What? No! And my name isn't-"</p>
<p>Jayden then tried to throw a punch at Waylon, but Waylon swiftly dodged it, probably from years of being hit during dodge ball.</p>
<p>"I've known Monty for years! And you? You've only known him for a <em>week</em> and you think you can just charm your way into his circle?" Jayden yelled as tears started trickling down his face and his voice started breaking.</p>
<p>"What? Can't Monty have two best friends?"</p>
<p>"No! I'm his only friend. You're just a fucking nerd!"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about Jayden?''</p>
<p>"I saw how he looked at you. You're even gonna go to his place this weekend. And what did he whisper in your ear that you thought was so attractive?"</p>
<p>"Wait, do you like him?"</p>
<p>"What? Why would you care why I have feelings for him?"</p>
<p>"Woah, I just meant if you liked him as a <em>friend</em>," Waylon lied, " I didn't know you like <em>like</em> him."</p>
<p>"U-um..I-..I-..umm..." Jayden stammered trying to save himself</p>
<p>"You should confess."</p>
<p>"What?" Jayden asked more calmly</p>
<p>"Yeah, you should confess to him!" Waylon said in fake encouragement. He did feel guilty about manipulating Jayden like that, but he wanted to see how Monty would react to a guy confessing their love to him.</p>
<p>"I suppose, but how do I know if he's like <em>that</em>," Jayden said as he regained his composure</p>
<p>"Oh, Monty's totally like that. He always hits on guys." Waylon lied, "Like you said; I've only known him for a week and you've known him for a lot longer. You should definitely confess, get that extra weight off your shoulders" he took a more relaxed tone</p>
<p>"Hm, maybe I should. Thanks, Walter."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's actually Waylon."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry Waylon."</p><hr/>
<p>It had taken some extra encouragement and planning till Jayden was finally ready to confess.</p>
<p>That Friday, after school Monty and Jayden went out to eat at their favorite ice cream parlor. They then headed to the community park. It was quite empty, with the expectation of a few senior citizens and young mothers with their children.</p>
<p>It was a bright day, but a soft breeze blew, the perfect day for a confessional!</p>
<p>"Jayden, why are we here?" Monty asked</p>
<p>"Oh, isn't it so beautiful out here today?" Jayden said as he started to get scared</p>
<p>"Jayden! You don't just randomly go out to eat ice cream and come to the park without something to tell!" Monty snapped</p>
<p>"Alright, I do have something to <em>confess," </em>Jayden spoke as he grabbed Monty's hand and led him to a more secluded area of the park. This area had a large oak tree with multiple love initials carved into it. It was behind some bushes and away from the walking path and pond. and behind another bush, out of Monty's view range, knelt Waylon. Everything was going according to plan and now it was time for the confessional.</p>
<p>"M-Monty I have to tell you something I've kept bottled up inside of me for about a year," Jayden said as he grabbed both of Monty's hands and shyly looked to the ground.</p>
<p>Monty didn't reply, just gave a confused look.</p>
<p>"Monty, we've known each other for a few years now?" Jayden looked him directly in the eyes</p>
<p>"Yes..." Monty started to have guessed about what was happening but he put those thoughts aside.</p>
<p>"Monty, I know you aren't that spiteful person everyone perceives you as. I've known you for years and have seen all your sides. When you were sad, happy, angry. Sometimes people would forget that you're also human."</p>
<p>"Jayden, where are you going with this?"</p>
<p>"Monty please!" He held the others hand tighter, "You're an amazing person Monty and I know that. I hated it whenever you would have your heart broken by another girl. I also grew envious whenever you would have feelings for another, girl. I thought I was going crazy, but then I then realized it was because I actually..."</p>
<p>"Jayden, please...stop." Monty looked to the side, knowing what words would come next</p>
<p>"Monty, I love you!" Jayden exclaimed passionately</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>"Monty, please! You don't need to care about what everyone else says! They can't say a word against you!"</p>
<p>"Jayden! You've only been a friend to me so I demand you stop this.." Monty violently let his hands out of Jayden's grasp "..<em>now!"</em></p>
<p>"B-but Monty! I truly love you! Do you know how jealous I would get whenever you would get close to a girl! Whenever you would get to hear words of confession from other girls! Whenever you told me how you dreamed out a girl you like! It doesn't matter if I'm a girl Monty! It doesn't matter!"</p>
<p>"JAYDEN!" Monty shouted startling a few of the birds in the oak trees and the elderly halfway across the park, "I'm not like that! I only ever appreciated you as a friend! But it seems you've lost that respect too." He took a few steps back</p>
<p>"M-Monty!" Jayden pleaded as he fell to his knees and tears flowing down his eyes, "I know this isn't normal but please don't break our <em>friendship</em>! Please! I'm begging you!" Jayden started crying. He wasn't the type to cry so often, but this was a serious matter for him.</p>
<p>Monty felt a bit of sympathy for him but he still turned around, "I'll be going now..." Then Monty dashed out of there leaving behind a heartbroken Jayden.</p>
<p>Once Monty had fled the scene, Waylon came out of hiding. He headed over to console Jayden.</p>
<p>"It's okay Jayden, at least you tried."</p>
<p>"W-why d-does he have to be so h-harsh?" Jayden said in between hiccups of sorrow</p>
<p>"He'll still be your friend"</p>
<p>"Yeah right!"</p>
<p>Waylon placed a hand on Jayden's shoulders, but Jayden pulled away and got up. Fury and anger started to develop, but then it died.</p>
<p>"Thanks for trying at least," Jayden spoke disappointment prominent in his diction.</p>
<p>Before Waylon could reply Jayden also ran away.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What went wrong? They've known each other for years. Couldn't have Monty shown a bit of sympathy? Monty really is cruel. Well, I also kinda coaxed Jayden into doing this, so I'd be cruel as well. Seems like Monty really cares about his reputation or that he really is straight. I guess I also shouldn't try to pursue a relationship with him and remain friends. It'll be better than him ignoring me I guess. And what was Jayden talking about all his sides?"</em>
</p>
<p>That night Waylon wondered about how he was going to deal with only keeping Monty and his relationship plutonic?</p>
<p>That night Jayden wondered where he'd gone wrong, and if maybe Monty did have eyes for Waylon?</p>
<p>That night Montgomery wondered how and why Jayden had developed feelings for him, and he wondered how a guy could date another guy?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Jayden. Maybe I'll ship him with someone I don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh first kiss!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the day to present their history projects(that the author totally didn't forget about)!<br/>
Monty and Waylon had made their project. It was about the rules and principles of Hitler's reign over Germany. Waylon did most of the work of putting the project together. Monty just kinda helped here and there and did the tremendous effort of writing his name on the tri-fold diagram.<br/>
Monty actually became quite fond of Hitler's ruling and proclamation strategy, for some odd reason.</p><p>"...And that's how Hitler ruled Germany!"Waylon remarked</p><p>"How exciting," Monty added sarcastically</p><p>"That's an amazing project you two!" The history teacher commented, "Though, it's a bit queer."</p><p>"Queer?!" Waylon gasped. What do you mean a history project on Hitler is gay?! Oh wait, she meant queer as in odd or strange, "Oh, um. Queer. What's wrong with it?"</p><p>"You didn't present enough information on the suffering of the Jews," the history teacher said, in that odd Springfieldian way</p><p>"Oh well. You don't want your paycheck to suffer right?" Monty threatened in a low, quiet voice, inching menacingly to the vulgar teacher.</p><p>"Um, I mean, this project is perfect!" The teacher blurted, "Great job you two! A+!"</p><p>Monty chuckled a bit as he sauntered his way back to his seat. Waylon set the project aside and went back to his seat too.</p><p>This project had proved a great starter to Monty and Waylon's friendship. It's what caused Waylon to get noticed by Monty. It was what first got the two talking, how nice! Though, the project was now a thing of the past, as it simply caved the way for their friendship. That history project had been left a dry husk, a used tissue, a meaningless chip wrapper or empty coke can, no longer holding any value.<br/>
A beautiful friendship had blossomed like how a flower would blossom during springtime. Its bright colors and engaging scents. Though soon that flower would be alight, for something much greater...</p>
<hr/><p>"No, the glass would obviously be half empty," Monty argued</p><p>"No! It'll be half <em>full</em>," Adrien argued back</p><p>"Um, it's actually a rhetorical question," 'nerd 1' or Kevin spoke</p><p>"Go fuck a book nerdy," Adrien shot at him</p><p>"Well, Kevin is actually right. Is the glass half full or half empty, is it just a rhetorical question to see if a person is optimistic or pessimistic." Waylon said</p><p>"Hm, I guess you're right Waylon," Monty said calmly</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Adrien followed</p><p>"Wait so when I do it-," 'nerd 1' started but was cut off</p><p>"Shut up!" both Monty and Adrien yelled back at Kevin</p><p>"Woah, guys! No fighting! We're friends!" Jake suddenly chimed in the conversation, waving his hands in alarm</p><p>"We're far from friends you overgrown <em>toddler</em>," Monty hissed back at Jake, making the jock turn quiet and step back</p><p>Waylon observed, he was right. They were far from friends, not even acquaintances. It just seemed they made this group solely to gain power and status. They even kicked Jake around. Jake wasn't just a dumb jock. He was one of the most optimistic and nicest people you could meet. He always thought positive and kept his head up high, even though he got shot down by Monty every time, words sharp like daggers. He wasn't sure why Jake even hung around.<br/>
Waylon couldn't imagine being so close to a person yet being shot down with such rude remarks each time. Even a hefty paycheck won't make him stay with such a vile character.<br/>
Well, at least Waylon wasn't the punching bag in the group.</p><p>While Waylon mused, Holly and Molly skipped over. They were your stereotypical dumb blonde cheerleaders and they were maybe telepathic?</p><p>"Hey boys~" Holly squealed</p><p>"Guess what?" Molly chimed in</p><p>"We're having a…." They both spoke in unison while ruffling their cheerleading pom-poms. This was going to be a big event but Monty seem didn't seem fazed</p><p>"Just say it already," Monty said uninterested</p><p>"SWEET SIXTEEN PARTY!" They both yelled cheerily</p><p>Some of the guys winced in pain at how loud they were</p><p>"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! Finally! A sweet sixteen! I wonder what the cake will be like!" Molly squealed</p><p>"Um, Moll'. We already know what the cake will look like," Holly said</p><p>"Oh yeah… Well anyways! Here are your invites! It'll be on 7:00 pm this Friday! You don't wanna miss it!" Molly spoke enthusiastically as she handed each of the guys an invite</p><p>"Oh, what will you be doing?" Waylon asked monotone</p><p>"Ohhh~! You don't even know new boy!" Holly spoke</p><p>"We will actually have <em>alcohol," </em>Molly spoke in a quiet voice</p><p>"Ohh~" Holly followed just as quietly</p><p>"<em>We'll</em> also be having naughty games like 'Truth and Dare', 'Spin the Bottle' and, and, <em>and</em>…." Molly started</p><p>"<em>Seven Minutes In Heaven</em>!" both the twins spoke at once</p><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!" They both squealed as they jumped up and down ruffling their cheerleading pom-poms</p><p>"What game is that?" Waylon whispered to Monty</p><p>"I'm just as confused as you," Monty whispered back</p>
<hr/><p>"Waylon are you going to the uhh… swell sixteen party," Monty was on the telephone with Waylon a day before the party</p><p>"Monty, it's sweet sixteen," Waylon corrected his friend</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you going or not?"</p><p>"Well, it is by coincidence that this weekend, out of all others, I'll be free. I would usually go somewhere with my parents on the weekend, but dad sprained his ankle, so he's stuck with a cast for a few weeks," Waylon replied. His dad may be a genius, but even genius' trip, sometimes literally</p><p>"Holly has been pestering me about it all week. She really wants me to come. I don't know why. Says she'll get us some <em>alone time</em>, whatever that is," Monty said</p><p>"Oh, uh. That means that um- never mind. Just be a bit careful while you're there okay?" Waylon said.</p><p>Waylon would've told Monty what Holly had meant, to get him to not go to the party, but Waylon also wanted to try some new <em>drinks.<br/>
Loosen up a bit, will you? The rule book isn't behind you all the time! people would encourage him. </em>His parents wouldn't know a thing! Waylon did feel a bit guilty about that, but he thought he would give it a try. Did it seem like some of Monty's influence had rubbed off on him?</p><p>"You're not my mother! You know what? <em>I'm going</em>!" Monty huffed</p><p>Waylon chuckled, "Oh, Monty. You'll never change."</p>
<hr/><p>That Friday night. Waylon headed over to Monty's place. Monty said he'd have them come in a limousine. Waylon had never even seen a limo in real life, so that was exciting!</p><p>They both entered the limousine. The seats felt a bit dense and uncomfortable, but nothing too bad. Monty took a remote and pressed a button on it, causing a black screen to erect between the driver's cabin and back seats. Then the chauffeur drove the limousine out of Colonel Burn's mansion, and onto the street</p><p>"Oh, I've never been on a limousine before. Thanks, Monty!" Waylon said</p><p>He was wearing a semi-formal outfit. A button-up shirt, purple bow tie. A plum color vest in place of his v neck sweater, and some dark blue jeans. He had gotten Holly and Molly some necklaces.</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem, Waylon. What I'm excited about are the drinks! My grandfather has a vast collection of wines and spirits, yet the old coot wouldn't share one drop!" Monty snarled while pointing one long finger upwards to emphasize on 'one drop'</p><p>Monty wore a light grey button-up shirt. A burgundy color blazer, and some black slacks. There was also a lapel pin of a pink feather on Monty's blazer. He had gotten Holly and Molly some expensive perfumes, though they didn't even make a dent in his grandfather's pocket.</p><p>"Um, that's because we aren't supposed to have this stuff," Waylon reasoned</p><p>Monty scoffed, "If you're gonna say that, you might as well jump out of the car and not go."</p><p>"Okay, okay! Geez" Waylon playfully jabbed Monty with his shoulder</p><p>The house they arrived at was pretty small compared to the mansion, but it was still quite big. It had some fairy lights going in a pattern from the mailbox to the front door. Both of them arrived at the front door, met by a guy in black clothing.</p><p>"Invites," he stiffly asked</p><p>Both of the teens showed their invites and they were let in. When they came inside the house looked a lot bigger. It had a high ceiling and an airy simplistic style with geometric shapes worked into the decoration. It had a nice blend of wood and white quart.</p><p>There were pink banners on the balcony railing of the first floor.<em> "Holly and Molly's Sweet 16!"</em> There were also tables draped in white cloth, on top which lay some punch and other food and snacks. There was a small corner that had some paper backdrops on it, and a photographer stood there taking photos of the teens who came in front of the backdrop.<br/>
Both of them placed their presents on a designated table.</p><p>"Monty, can we please get a picture together?" Waylon asked blushing a bit</p><p>"Oh sure," Monty replied. The photographer took their photo and handed a print to Waylon. They then drank some punch and ate some food. It was then time to cut the cake!</p><p>It was a creative cake with different shaped boxed presents. Each box had a different flavor in it, like chocolate, vanilla, fun-fetti, coffee, and cookies and cream. They cut the cake</p><p>"Where is the damn alcohol?" Someone from the crowd yelled</p><p>"Alright, Alright! Stop being so impatient, it's only 8:00, but whatever" Holly spoke, "Gary!"</p><p>Then a servent, whose name can be assumed was Gary, came in with a food cart with a mountain of duff beer cans. The wild teenagers charged for the drinks.</p><p>Before Monty and Waylon could get to the cart, it was empty. They were both disappointed.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get you some Monty!" Holly spoke fluttering her eyelashes</p><p>"Come upstairs, we're gonna play some, games," Molly said</p>
<hr/><p>They then headed upstairs to the sisters' bedroom. It was quite spacious and a few familiar faces were sitting in there. Jayden, Adrien, Harper, and a few other (not Jake).</p><p>Waylon and Monty drank some beer. Waylon was a bit hesitant but it tasted just like a soda you'd get from the vending machine, he then drank a few cans and hoped he wouldn't develop a drinking problem in adulthood. Monty also drank some. He thought it tasted quite cheap, but at least he got what he was promised. They went through nearly 4 cans each, they'd started to get a bit relaxed and tipsy</p><p>Holly and Molly had decided to stay sober. Holly took the chance to flirt with Montgomery. Even in his drunken haze Waylon felt a bit envious.</p><p>"Alright everyone who wants to play a game!" Holly spoke, who was sober</p><p>"Oh! Let's play '7 minutes in heaven' Ohh~!" Harper spoke enthusiastically, her brunette hair bouncing up and down as she excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, I was sharing that for last but okay!" Holly told as she eyed Monty. Waylon couldn't help but feel another tinge of jealousy. Good thing he was only a bit tipsy and not full-out drunk, because if he was drunk he would've lashed out at Holly<em>, how dare you take my Monty?!</em></p><p>"Well uh, what do you do in this, game?" Waylon inquired</p><p>Molly laughed, "Oh new boy! This is the most interesting, yet awkward game on the planet."</p><p>They all sat in a circle</p><p>"We'll spin this bottle and you'll have to go with the chosen person in a closet for seven minutes," Molly explained. Waylon was still confused.</p><p>"You can do anything in there. <em>Anything~"</em> Molly giggled</p><p>Then Waylon got the idea and started to blush. Molly noticed that and remarked, "How about you go first, new boy!"</p><p>"What? I thought I would go first!" Holly snapped</p><p>"Relax, girl. You'll get your turn," Molly told her twin sister</p><p>"W-what me? No, I-I-uhh…" Waylon stammered</p><p>"Any volunteers?" Molly looked around, but everyone blankly stared back, "Um, any girl?"</p><p>Even though Waylon wasn't into girls, he still felt a bit unwelcomed and unwanted there. He'd been reminded that the only reason he was even here was because of Monty. He was just 'the new boy' new to the group, not the school. He just felt like a heavyweight latched onto poor Montgomery.</p><p>"Well, uh. We'll have to spin the bottle then, and one of you unlucky folks will go in with him," Molly said, but everyone remained quiet</p><p>"Ugh, fine. Let's spin!" Molly said as she then spun the glass bottle.</p><p>At first, it spun fast, quickly pointing at each person as it turned and turned.</p><p>Everyone waited in anticipation</p><p>The bottle started to slow down a bit</p><p>It was spinning slower…</p><p>Slower…</p><p>Slower…</p><p>Just a few more lazy rounds and it became increasingly sluggish until it completely stopped to point directly at</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Montgomery</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What? No! Spin it again!" Holly exclaimed sourly</p><p>Molly followed the command and the bottle spun once more. It then stopped to point at, Monty?</p><p>"Um, third time's the charm," Molly said awkwardly and spun it one last time</p><p>It again pointed at Monty</p><p>"Monty, are you hiding some magnets or something in your pockets? This thing won't stop pointing at you." Molly puffed</p><p>"No- you dolt! Glass doesn't work that way!" Monty defended himself. He was swaying a bit from side to side. It was his first time but he still took like 4 cans of that shitty Duff beer. He didn't eat much so the alcohol was even better at affecting him.</p><p>"No, no. Let him go." Spoke a gruff voice</p><p>It was Jayden. He still looked quite hurt but the events that happened a few weeks prior, but he still came. He had gained his thick curly blonde hair back and was wearing gloomy black clothing like he was ready for a funeral.</p><p>"Uh, but Jayden it doesn't work that way?" Molly questioned</p><p>"No, no. Let's see what happens." Jayden said, "I bet they won't even do anything," Jayden lied. He was hoping for something. He didn't know what. Maybe Monty will realize he's gay and come rushing back? That was a vacuous idea, but it popped into his brain last minute.</p><p>"Uh, Monty are you sure?" Holly questioned</p><p>"Uhhh…." Monty looked visibly uncomfortable</p><p>"Just do it, ya wuss," Jayden challenged, as he gave a deep chuckle</p><p>"Fine!" Monty huffed. He immediately got up, nearly slipping, "Where's the closet?"</p><p>Then both of them entered the dark closet. It had a few small wholes as part of its design, which brought in a bit of light. Waylon grew really anxious, then the door locked with a click. Okay, now even Monty got a bit scared</p><p>"Do you think they just wanted to get rid of us, so they locked us away in a closet?" Monty asked</p><p>"No. They'll let us out in seven minutes. I hope," Waylon replied</p><p>Monty was against the side back wall, and Waylon was forced to be barely a foot away from him, some coats behind him.</p><p>"So, now what? Should we wait it out?" Waylon managed to look outside by one of the holes in the closet door. Nearly everyone else was actually back on the bed normally chatting. They weren't spying on them outside the doors as he'd expected.</p><p>"Uh, Monty?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Have you had your first kiss yet?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, I have. It was with some girl as part of a dare," Monty replied slowly as it became increasingly difficult to form coherent sentences, "Very unceremonious and offhand"</p><p>"Well, then it wouldn't matter if I kissed you now would it? Your first kiss had already been wasted."</p><p>"What are you suggesting Waylon," Monty started to blush a bit, but Waylon didn't notice</p><p>"Come on!" Waylon whisper-shouted</p><p>"I uh. Okay, I guess," he admitted, "I hope this won't be going on my permanent record,"</p><p>Waylon got a bit nervous</p><p>
  <em>What the hell man? That's gross! You know he isn't gay!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, he's willing to do it and you've already come this far right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! Don't waste your first kiss-</em>
</p><p>Waylon this time didn't let the voices get to him. He grabbed Monty at his waist, and Monty followed by clutching his shirt collar, just like how had happened when they were first <em>about</em> to kiss.</p><p>Waylon's lips locked over Monty's. Monty didn't respond until after a solid 5(agonizing) seconds.</p><p>Monty's lips were soft against Waylon's, nothing like his dictation and demeanor. It was a magical moment for Waylon.</p><p>For each of the hormonal teenagers, their minds were blaring with alarm, but their hearts beat as one.</p><p>Monty then broke the kiss</p><p>"Well, that was…" Monty didn't bother finishing his sentence</p><p>"Monty…" Waylon simply said as he was blushing profusely</p><p>They both kissed once more and for longer. They were about to get ready with their tongues and slobber each other like dogs, but they heard an abrupt sound</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>"Molly! Pick that up!" they heard Holly's muffled voice</p><p>It seemed like Molly had dropped some sort of heavy book from a bookshelf.</p><p>Waylon and Monty broke contact and they fixed their hair and clothes. The blush on their face started to settle down. After waiting around for another minute, they heard sounds approaching them.</p><p>"Alright guys, come out of the closet!" Molly spoke cheerily. That sentence sounded like it had a second meaning.</p><p>They both emerged from the door and put on their best relaxed and nonchalant faces.</p><p>"Did you guys do anything in there?" Harper questioned from back</p><p>"No, just waited around. Awkward," Monty lied</p><p>"Yeah," Waylon added</p><p>They both were great actors because everyone actually believed them! Jayden scoffed and felt discontent. While Holly gleamed with delight.</p><p>"Alright! My turn!" Harper spoke</p>
<hr/><p>It seemed like Holly wasn't able to get a chance with Monty, so she devised a plan. She handed Monty some punch and made casual conversation with him. Waylon stayed close and just kinda stared at everything as all non-party-goers would.</p><p>"Uh, Monty I have something really important to tell you," Holly said in a fake distressed tone</p><p>"What is it?" Monty inquired</p><p>"Um, you'll have to come with me,"</p><p>"What could be so important that Waylon shouldn't hear," Monty scoffed</p><p>"Monty come on!" Holly wailed as she latched onto his limp arms</p><p>"Alright, alright. Waylon, wait here,"</p><p>They both went away. At first, Waylon thought nothing of it, then he remembered how Monty had told him on their previous phone call, how Holly wanted to get Molly <em>alone time. </em>Waylon started to panic and tried to find both of them.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Holly got Monty into a bedroom. Perhaps it was a guest room.</p><p>"Hm? What was so important?"</p><p>Holly started giggling, "Don't pretend to be so oblivious Monty."</p><p>"Oblivious? To what?" Monty asked, a bit of alarm visible in his voice</p><p>Holly then pushed Monty against the wall, she really covets him</p><p>She then proceeded to passionately kiss him, and Monty leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. The girl's hands went into Monty's brown hair. After a solid minute, Holly started to unbutton Monty's shirt</p><p>"That'd be quite enough!" Monty shot back sourly as he gently pushed her away. He'd started to get sober. The cheerleader was a bit disappointed, but she stopped</p><p>"Thank you, Monty. That was the <em>best</em> birthday gift ever," Holly whispered</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Wanna stay in touch?" Holly asked</p><p>"Uh…" Monty seemed confused and ill at ease</p><p>"Here's my number. Call me sometimes," Holly winked, as she handed him a slip of paper with her number on it</p>
<hr/><p>Holly exited the room, looking self-accomplished. Just then Waylon came around from the corner of the hallway and spotted her, so he immediately hid. Then Waylon approached the door into the room Holly had emerged from</p><p>Monty opened the door. His hair was messy, lipstick smeared near his lips, and his clothes were a bit crinkled, with a few top buttons open, revealing his collar bone. He reeked of Holly's body spray and looked a bit shaken.</p><p>"Monty!" Waylon gasped, "What did she do to you?"</p><p>"Oh! You leave that Waylon," Monty replied bitterly, "Let me clean up, then we're out of this dump."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rowdy Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Rarilee for leaving kudos on my story! You're my biggest inspiration for this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Waylon arrived home. He was dead tired. He dropped his bike at the driveway and trudged to the front door and rang the bell. His mother opened the door.</p><p>"Waylon! It's nearly 10," she said fretful, "You said you'd be home by 9"</p><p>"Oh, sorry mom," Waylon apologized</p><p>"You didn't do anything unusual or out-of-the-ordinary, right?"</p><p>"Oh no, don't worry about me mom,"</p><p>"Hm, alright then," she spoke suspiciously as she could smell a faint smell of beer from her son's breath. Waylon seemed worn-out so she figured she'd question him later.</p><p>Waylon came into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He had a slight headache from the drinks and loud music. His clothes were crinkled and his face and hair were a greasy mess. After taking a shower he settled into bed to go out for the night, but thoughts plagued his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Did Monty actually kiss me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, he was just drunk, right? So he couldn't have meant it! And as far as I know, he's as straight as a ruler!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was also that thing with, <strong>Holly</strong>, Ugh, that bitch (language!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He definitely did something with her in there!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, am I jealous? ohhh...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>That Monday when Monty came to school, he heard some snickering from his schoolmates. He glared at a couple of guys chortle in the hallway</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing fruit loop" replied one of the guys</p><p>"What are babbling on about?" Monty prowled towards them, his hands on his waist</p><p>"Oh! Careful Moe! Don't get too close! He's onto you!" another guy joked</p><p>"Ya did somethin' in the closet that night, eh?" the first guy continued, speaking loudly</p><p>"What?" Monty was dumb-founded</p><p>Everyone in the hallway giggling started to laugh, quiet at first, then they were roaring like maniacs.</p><p>"He's gay!"</p><p>"He made out with Waylon Smither's at Holly's party!"</p><p>"Oh god, what a weirdo!"</p><p>Monty's face fell as the realization of the situation finally set in.</p><p>"who are ya gonna do next?"</p><p>"No wonder he could never keep a girlfriend!"</p><p>"go suck a di-"</p><p>Monty ran out of there like a scared child. He dashed and turned around the corner to find Patty Bouvier.</p><p>"Come with me," she ordered</p><p>Without question, he followed her out and to the back of the school. There stood Waylon, his face beaten up, his hand was covering his left eye and the bridge of his glasses held on weakly with the help of some tape. His sweater had faint shoe footprints on it like he'd been kicked.</p><p>"Waylon?!" Monty exclaimed</p><p>"Monty!" Waylon remarked, "Did you hear?"</p><p>"Yeah, it seems some dunderhead had spread rumors about my, er, preferences," Monty recalled</p><p>"Yeah, they got to me too," Waylon continued, "Good thing they didn't beat you up"</p><p>Monty, concerned, gently pushed away Waylon's left hand, and took off his glasses, to view a nasty-looking black eye.</p><p>"Waylon, we should get you to the nurse's office," he said disquiet and concerned</p><p>"Well, how are we gonna do that if everyone in there is ready to beat you up?" Patty remarked</p><p>They both turned to her, not even realizing she was there.</p><p>"We can wait till the bell rings," Waylon offered, "Then everyone would have to go to class and won't come at us like madmen" he honestly didn't care if he'd turn up late to class. If he came out(heh) when everyone else had to go to class, he can quickly get bandaged up, then join his homophobic classmates.</p><p>"I guess I'll wait here with you two then," Monty said as he handed Waylon his glasses back and leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his blazer pockets.</p><p>"Oh no. I'm going," Patty told</p><p>"Why?" Monty inquired</p><p>"Uhh...I uh..gotta go-bye" Patty ran off. She'd obviously left them alone on purpose</p><p>"So...uh when will the bell ring?" Monty asked Waylon once Patty was gone</p><p>"Um, I think there are about 15 minutes,"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Anyways what happened to you?"</p><p>"Well, I came into school and some bullies cornered me and beat me up. They called me all sorts of hurtful things like..."</p><p>"Yeah, I came into school and everyone laughed at me like I was a part of a circus act"</p><p>"Oh. Who could've done this?"</p><p>"I don't know. It was probably someone at the party"</p><p>"Specifically, someone during the closet game," Waylon remarked</p><p>"Well, there were, Holly, Molly, Harper, Adrien, and..." Monty listed</p><p>"JAYDEN!" They both said in unison</p><p>"Of course it was him!" Monty snapped, "That idiot couldn't handle my rejection!"</p><p>"W-well. Guys don't usually spread the rumors, they go straight to beating the living daylights out of you," Waylon noted, "So, did he have an apprentice?"</p><p>"Who do you suppose would help him,"</p><p>"Holly?"</p><p>"Ughh," Monty growled, "Of course"</p><p>"Well, Monty. Did Holly do anything to you during the party?" Waylon inquired trying to change the subject of the rumors, before Monty's head would literally explode.</p><p>"Erm, Well," Monty said uncomfortably, "Yeah, she did corner me and..."</p><p>"Oh, Monty. D-did you like it?"</p><p>"No, it was very intrusive,"</p><p>"Oh, alright then," Waylon breathed a sigh of relief, "Did you like what <em>we</em> did,"</p><p>"Oh, uhh.." Monty chuckled uneasily and turned his head away hiding his blush, "When will the bell ring now?"</p><p>"It should ring right now-" Waylon spoke but was interrupted by the well-known ringing of the school bell.</p><p>"Now, let's go to the nurse," Monty said</p>
<hr/><p>Jayden came to the school roof. He'd found a note in his locker inviting him to come to the roof at lunchtime. He recognized Monty's cursive handwriting, so he was excited and nervous.</p><p>Monty scrutinized his former friend. He looked nearly unrecognizable.</p><p>"Jayden, did you spread these rumors?"</p><p>"Oh, Monty," Jayden started nonchalantly, "Why'd you think that?"</p><p>"Because you faced a rejection, so you'd have full reason to get revenge on me," Monty explained coldly</p><p>Jayden placed a hand on Monty's shoulder, rubbing his hand against Monty's peerless blazer, "You knew it was coming to you,"</p><p>Monty snatched away his shoulder, glaring at Jayden with his piercing blue eyes, "How dare you!"</p><p>"Monty, you rejected me!" Jayden reasoned, "You couldn't even keep our friendship!"</p><p>Monty didn't respond for a long moment, so Jayden continued, "You have Waylon now right? So why are you mad at me!?"</p><p>"Why are you bringing Waylon into this?" Monty replied, "Are you jealous of him?"</p><p>"YES!" Jayden yelled too loudly, "Yes, I'm jealous. You could've been a bit <em>nicer</em> and kept me as a friend at least!"</p><p>"Jayden, you're being ridiculous!" Monty snapped, "I demand you find a way to reverse these outlandish opinions!"</p><p>"Well, you'll have to break the friendship then," Jayden informed, folding his arms against his chest.</p><p>"What? No, I can't do that! He's the only sane person I've ever met!" Monty exclaimed alarmingly</p><p>"Wait, don't tell me you <em>like</em> him!" Jayden nearly pleaded</p><p>"I don't like him that way! I'm not a homosexual freak!" Monty returned</p><p>"Then why are you staying with him?" Jayden exclaimed, "Better, yet why did you go into the closet with him that night?"</p><p>"If you'd remember, you were the one who told me to do it!"</p><p>"I did not! I was only pushing you, but you were the one who went in there with him!"</p><p>"I-I don't know why!" Monty started to blush, "I was probably drunk or something"</p><p>Then came silence. For a few moment you could only hear the sound of nearby birds, and the rustling sound of a wrapper being swept away by the wind. They both stared at each other, bearly blinking. After about a solid 2 minutes, Jayden decided to break the silence</p><p>Jayden sighed disappointed, "Monty, did.. you two...do anything...in there?" Jayden inquired with much difficulty</p><p>"I-I-..." Monty didn't see any point in lying, "Yes. Yes, we did." Monty lowered his head shamefully, like a young child who had broken a vase when playing with his soccer ball indoors.</p><p>"Monty..." Jayden was on the brink of tears</p><p>"I'll be going now," Monty spoke hastily, as to not see his former friend cry once more. It's not as if he hated him. Monty still respected Jayden, and he couldn't stand to see his friend cry.</p><p>Monty ran off, once again leaving poor Jayden to wallow in his own tears. Poor Jayden. He was always so oversensitive because no one ever wanted to listen to him or to understand him fully.</p>
<hr/><p>.............
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Waylon had gone to meet with the Malibu Stacy rip-off, Holly. She too had gotten a note written by Monty, to meet at the outdoors track field. If Waylon had written the note, Holly wouldn't have given a crap about it. Holly came to the field, her twin sister absent. The girl waited for Monty at the field, only to be disappointed by meeting Waylon.</p><p>"Uh, nerdy. Do you know where Monty is? I'm supposed to meet him out here, y'know," Holly asked as she dramatically flipped her bangs</p><p>"Yeah, I'm here on Monty's behalf. I see you got the note," Waylon confirmed</p><p>"What? You? No, no, no! I'm supposed to meet <em>Monty, </em>not you!" Holly huffed in her high-pitched voice. Honestly, listening to Holly was like listening to fingernails being scratched against a chalkboard.</p><p>"I don't really care who you expected to meet here. Let's just cut straight to the point," Waylon spoke in an annoyed tone, "Are you helping Jayden in spreading rumors about us" A very slight tinge of blush came and left Waylon's face. He liked to have the luxury of referring to Monty and him as 'us', an equal!</p><p>"What the hell are you talkin' about? Jayden left the friend group, I don't even talk to him anymore," Holly said</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well, <em>yeah</em>. And besides, why would I wanna torment Monty by spreading a rumor about him," she replied</p><p>"Then how did you know Jayden was the one who spread the rumors?" Waylon tried being smart, like Sherlock Holmes solving a case</p><p>"You idiot! I was one of the first people he told!"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"But I do know that the rumor is false, right?"</p><p>"Uhhh..."</p><p>"Wait, no don't tell me-EWWWWW"</p><p>"Yeah, and Monty told me he had no feelings for you."</p><p>"What?! Monty doesn't love me!" Holly asked in pure disgust, "But I'm irresistible, no guy can resist my huge hoo-hoos. You don't even carry such an asset!"</p><p>"Uhh... Maybe Monty like guys," Waylon replied monotone</p><p>"NO!" Holly yelled, "Monty likes girls, specifically me! No, no, no, no!" the blonde girl nagged, trying to convince herself</p><p>"Uh, I think I should get going,"</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Monty does love me. You should've seen what he looked like after I had at him" Holly remarked</p><p>"I did..." Waylon said disappointingly. The image of Monty at the end of the party once more flashed in his eyes.</p><p>Holly chuckled spitefully</p><p>"By the way, what did you do to Monty?"</p><p>"Oh we just kissed," Holly recalled, "And he also necked me, ohh~" she added in a little lie</p><p>"What?" Waylon said quietly in disbelief</p><p>"Oh, Waylon. You don't wanna know the things he said to me,"</p><p>"He probably told you to fuck off!" Waylon replied coldly, a little surprised at the use of the cuss word</p><p>"No, he told me to fuck him," Holly corrected</p><p>Waylon's face turned crimson, anger visibly boiling in his face. Holly really knew how to drive people up the wall. He then took a step back and let out a huff of air, trying to calm himself</p><p>"Alright then Holly, I'll be going now," Waylon said monotone, hiding the jealousy he had. Holly just scoffed triumphantly.</p>
<hr/><p>"Alright Jake, so I need you to help me with this prank I'm pulling," Jayden requested</p><p>Jayden and Jake were both at the lockers<em>(this school has an absurdly long lunch break)</em></p><p>"Seriously dude? This is what you called me out here for?" the jock questioned</p><p>"Well, this prank is on Monty,"</p><p>"Didn't you spread that rumor about him?"</p><p>"Yeah, well uh- I need to take it further!"</p><p>"Had he even confronted you about the rumors?"</p><p>"Yes, he did but anyway-"</p><p>"What'd he say?"</p><p>"That's not important! What is important is my revenge!"</p><p>"Okay, I get the revenge thing, but why did you need my help?"</p><p>"Oh Jake, my friend. Being able to pull off a prank this good isn't a one-man job," Jayden replied confidently, placing his hand on the taller teen's shoulder.</p><p>"Well, I don't hold a grudge against him,"</p><p>"No Jake! Everyone holds a grudge against him. You have all reason to hate him! You know how he shuts you off each time you try to talk. In fact, that happened just yesterday!"</p><p>"Hm, I guess he is mean but isn't he like that to everyone?"</p><p>"Yeah, but he especially treats you like dirt, in fact even <em>lower</em> than dirt! You never stand up for yourself, and that's why he let you into the group in the first place." Jayden stated facts</p><p>"You know what. I think you're right," Jake stated proudly as he took a few steps away and looked off into the distance like they would in movies</p><p>"Yeah! Just like that Jake! It's time you grow a spine. We are finally going to stand up to Monty, like, he deserves to be humiliated in front of the whole town!" Jayden encouraged</p><p>"Alright!" the jock exclaimed enthusiastically as he punched the air, he then turned around, "So what did you have in mind?"</p>
<hr/><p>Waylon was in the cafeteria, away from Monty. They both agreed to maintain distance, to not let the rumors get to them. Their plan was to just wait till the rumor died out which took a week or two.</p><p>"Hey, Waylon. You need to come with me," Jake came over and asked</p><p>"Why?" Waylon inquired, confused</p><p>"There's uh something I gotta show you,"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Just follow me"</p><p>Waylon abandoned his lunch and followed Jake, outside the cafeteria, into the hallways, and at the janitor's closet next to the restrooms. The door of the closet was wide open.</p><p>"Just wait here" Jake instructed</p><p>"Well, okay. I don't see why not. You are a pretty trustworthy individual," Waylon commented</p><p>A few minutes went by and Waylon was about to leave when he once more heard some footsteps down the hall. Jake had come with Monty? What was going to happen?</p><p>"Why'd you bring me here you neanderthal," Monty asked in an annoyed tone, he then noticed Waylon there too, "Oh hello Waylon. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Beats me, Jake also brought me here,"</p><p>"So, uh, what was so important that you wanted to show us?" Monty questioned, secretly hoping it was some unrevealed information about Jayden.</p><p>The towering jock suddenly turned cold. He stood over the other two, "Oh, you made the wrong choice" he replied so cold and sternly, it would rival Monty's own authoritative demeanor.</p><p>Before any of them could reply, Jake swiftly grabbed them two and chucked them into the closet, then he slammed the door shut.</p><p>
  <em>Thud!</em>
</p><p>The door locked with a click.</p><p>They then heard footsteps rushing go down the hall, running away.</p><p>The closet was pitch black, only a small line of light shone from below the door and onto their feet.</p><p>"So, uh... What now?" Waylon questioned</p><p>"Gosh, what is this thing with me getting thrown into closets recently?" Monty chuckled</p><p>Both of them just waited awkwardly for 10 minutes, not daring to pull a move on each other.</p><p>Then they both heard even more footsteps and talking. The sound became louder.</p><p>"I'm telling you! I saw Monty and Waylon..." they heard a muffled sound of, Jayden? Was he pulling a prank on them! Didn't the rumor suffice?</p><p>They also heard some whispering and questioning from the crowd. It seemed a lot of people were there, perhaps the whole grade?</p><p>Then the door once more opened with a click.</p><p>"Come out you two love birds~" Jayden chimed</p><p>Both Monty and Waylon stepped out of the janitor's closet, slightly disoriented.</p><p>The crowd held a mixed reaction. Some people were laughing, some were disgusted, some confused and some were even curious.</p><p>"You had a great time making out?" Someone from the crowd shouted, which earned a few laughs</p><p>"Looks like they both finally CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET" Jayden broadcasted</p><p>Then everyone suddenly burst out in laughter, cackling like witches.</p><p>
  <em>Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!</em>
</p><p> this prank night not have been the best, or the most creative, but it worked! Now everyone was absolutely convinced that Monty and Waylon were an item. Waylon would've loved to date Monty but not be humiliated like this! 
</p>
<p>Monty wanted to run away, but this time that wasn't an option. His face turned from white to red. He turned his head down at the ground and shut his eyes like this was all just a nightmare<em>. A very real nightmare.</em></p><p>Waylon was just the same, his face was a deep shade of crimson. He wanted to turn invisible or crawl into a hole and die. He just shook in fear as his knees grew weak and his palms started sweating.</p><p>"What is happening here!" the principal came dashing. He cut through the crowd and saw Waylon and Monty. At that point Jayden had already gone back into the crowd, hidden.</p><p>"You two! Into my office!" He yelled sternly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reactions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Both Montgomery and Waylon were sent some early that day. They had received a stern lecture on 'public indecency and 'inappropriate misconduct' whatever that meant.</p><p>They were sent home early. They both went to their rooms and waited for an eventual fate; like a dark menacing cloud hanging over their heads. They both quietly got their homework done and waited some more. It was about 6:00 pm and the sun was setting, depicting a sweet, orange sunset. A tepid, warm wind blew outside, but inside the atmosphere would get much colder.</p><p>Monty was outside Colonel Burns' library, the door open a gar letting the orange color light spill out onto the hallway. Monty hesitantly pushed the door open further and stepped in. He staggered his feet across the dark oak wooden floor, feeling cold despite the warmth of the fireplace.</p><p>In front of the fireplace stood a green, tall, wingback chair, and beside it was a small and elegant table, upon which sat a wine bottle and a wine glass, nearly empty. The master's cane supported itself between the chair and table.</p><p>The master, Colonel Wainwright Burns sat patiently waiting. The teen came over and around the small side table, in view of the aging Master of the Atom. (Note: Colonel Burns is Master of the Atom, not Mr.Burns, as depicted on the show)</p><p>"Y-you wanted to see me?" Monty asked dubiously, shaking a bit</p><p>"Yes, Montgomery, I heard what happened in school today," came the raspy deep voice of Colonel Burns.<br/>
"Oh, yes..." Monty replied quietly. A moment of silence followed, only the crackling of the fireplace to be heard. Colonel Burns scrutinized his grandson.</p><p>"Well, what do you have to say about it?"</p><p>"I-it wasn't my doing, I swear, I was just-"</p><p>"Wasn't Waylon Smithers the boy you brought over for your school project and that middle-class party you went to?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"This has something to do with those events, right?"</p><p>"In a way, yes. How'd you know-"</p><p>"I'm not a fool. The servants also informed me of how you had the scent of alcohol on your breath when you came back from the party, so something did happen there!" Colonel Burns explained</p><p>Monty's eyes widened, he didn't think Colonel Burns would find out</p><p>"Why I had a guess about you but decided not to follow up on it," the old man said sourly</p><p>"What guess?"</p><p>"The way you're always into girlish things like dance, music, and fashion." the master listed, "Why I can't have a ninny like you for upholding the fortune!" he raised his voice.</p><p>"What?" Monty realized hadn't realized this until now, he did remember sometimes having crushes on boys during elementary and middle school, but they'd fade with time.</p><p>"Montgomery, you bring shame upon this whole family!" the master exclaimed as he got up, "My business associates can't know my grandson is a homosexual!" he was nearly yelling</p><p>"No, please! It wasn't my fault I promise! You see" Monty hurried to explain but was cut off</p><p>"How long have you been carrying out these ill-affairs?!" he snapped</p><p>"What no-no! I never did anything with Waylon I promise!" the boy pleaded</p><p>"I wasn't even talking about Waylon," Colonel Burns' voice went calmer but was still overbearingly brooding.</p><p>"I-uh…" Monty started to shake even more</p><p>Then Colonel Burns quickly snatched his cane and struck Monty with it</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Whack!</strong> </em>
</p><p>The boy fell to the ground, blood dripping from the arch on his left eyebrow where he was struck. He cowered in pain, but he managed to look up to see Colonel Burn's figure towering over him. The master hunched over gave a disapproving snarl, then he straightened up, turned on his heel, and left.</p><p>The hurting teen winced in pain for a few more minutes till he got up and got one of the servants to bandage him up.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Waylon was also in hot water with his parents.<br/>
He shamefully went down the stairs and into the dining room. Both of his parents sat at one long side of the table and signaled their son to sit across from them.</p><p>Waylon ambivalently took a seat. He hunched on the seat and heightened his shoulders as if trying to hide.</p><p>"We heard what happened to you in school Waylon Jay" Waylon Sr. called in a dull tone</p><p>"Yes, I am aware..." Waylon replied timidly</p><p>"Waylon we aren't disappointed in you," his mother consoled, "More just, confused. Usually, you'd color in the lines. Never break any rules, so why did you do that with another student?"</p><p>"No mom. It was a prank, by Jayden!" Waylon tried defending himself</p><p>"Waylon Jay, don't you try blaming this on someone else now," Waylon Sr. said, "You decided to do it"</p><p>"No! No! I'm telling the truth. You see I was at the cafeteria and..." Waylon continued retelling the prank, and his parents silently listened</p><p>"Waylon. This did happen with Montgomery. You went to his house for that school project and you also went with him to that party," His mother commented</p><p>"Well, can't I go to a party with my friends?"</p><p>"You can obviously," his mother said, "But you had the scent of beer on your breath when you came back home."</p><p>Waylon's eyes widened, he really thought he had gotten away with that.</p><p>"I'm sorry mom" the teen apologized</p><p>"Waylon, we had a guess about you," Waylon Sr. told</p><p>"What guess?" the boy asked</p><p>"The way you wouldn't want to do any major sports" Waylon Sr. referred to his son only joining the after school track team upon his parents' request</p><p>"And also those Malibu Stacy dolls you're so fond of, that's a girls' toy" his mother added.</p><p>Waylon knew that very well, his crushes on guys, listening to 'girly' songs, reading girl teen magazines, and secretly playing with his Malibu Stacy Dolls from time to time.</p><p>"Mom, dad" Waylon looked to both of his parents</p><p>"Yes?" they both asked</p><p>"I'm gay"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm gay"</em> </strong>
</p><p>The room went quiet. Waylon just blankly stared at his parents for a reaction.</p><p>"Are you sure Waylon?" his mother asked</p><p>Waylon nodded his head <em>yes</em></p><p>"That's okay son. I accept you for being different," Waylon Senior reassured his son and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>"Waylon, I'm sorry," his mother declined her son, as he lowered and shook her head disappointedly</p><p>"Mom?" Waylon questioned, but his mother got up and left the room.</p><p>"Don't worry Waylon Jay. Your mother just needs some time to evaluate all of this," Waylon Sr. consoled. They both got up, and Waylon Sr. went around the table and gave his son a warm hug.</p><p>"It's okay" Waylon Sr. comforted the boy as he hugged him.</p>
<hr/><p>Waylon went back to his room and locked the door. It felt like a lot of weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but more came in its place. His mother didn't approve of his choices.</p><p>His own mother! It felt terrible. Absolutely terrible! What was this negative feeling anyway? When you're right, but everyone refuses to believe you. Many of us must have felt that way once, but these feelings struck Waylon hard</p><p>To take his mind off the situation Waylon decided to take out his Malibu Stacy dolls. He pulled out a box from under his bed. He opened it up to reveal his doll collection. There were about 10 to 12 dolls in there and a few accessories. It was a measly amount for a full collection. Waylon still had his eye on the Malibu Stacy Dreamhouse, but he hadn't been able to get it, maybe someday.</p><p>Looking at his dolls reminded him of his very first one. He was about 4 or 5 years old. His aunt Charlotte had taken him to the toy store along with his cousins. Thereupon a shelf, young Waylon saw a Malibu Stacy Doll. She was dressed in a beach outfit, complete with a sun hat. Waylon begged his parents for months on end to get that doll, then finally on his birthday, he got it! It was amazing! He then knew he wanted more! And more! And more! He would secretly go out to buy a Malibu Stacy Doll each time he had accumulated enough money.</p><p>Waylon knew something was different about him, other boys would cringe at the very name of 'Malibu Stacy'.<br/>
Waylon also knew that other boys didn't read girl magazines and listen to the type of music he listened to. He would often look through girl teen magazines, hunting for pictures of shirtless guys. He would also articles in there about <em>'The Perfect Date'</em> or <em>'Which celebrity are you?'</em></p><p>He then decided to look at his trophies proudly displayed upon a few shelves above his study desk. There were trophies for 'The Spelling Bee' and 'The Springfield Mathletes', there were also a few medals in sports, they were mostly silver, and few gold medals in there too. Waylon wasn't a big fan of taking the lead, he didn't mind being a background character. He only really joined these competitions to make his parents proud, even though they already were, well maybe not at that moment.</p><p>Waylon then remembered the time he joined the track team. His parents would sometimes complain about how he didn't participate in sports that much, so he decided to join the track team. It was a good investment, as he was able to run away from bullies more easily now.</p><p>In the gist of things, Waylon also remembered his crushes. He never had any crushes on girls. He had participated in school plays where he had to play heterosexual males, but he never had a crush on a girl, only on boys. Though over time all of his crushes faded as a new one dominated them: Monty or as his full name states, Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber</p><p>Oh, Waylon's heart fluttered in delight each time he even thought of him. Ever since he had gotten to known Monty as a friend, those feelings have only strengthened. Who knew when he developed a crush on Monty. Monty had joined at the beginning of their Senior year of Highschool, but he quickly dominated. He had managed to accumulate a worshipping cult and only strengthened the presence of a cast system in the school(ah so immaculate!).</p><p>Waylon had daydreamed about Monty for months on end. A perfect date? A wedding? A honeymoon,  How would Monty look undressed? Waylon found Monty <em>very</em> attractive, it would be a colossal feat for him to not stare and drool at the person of his affection.</p><p>Waylon got into bed. He tried to keep his mind off the reaction his mother had given him to coming out of the closet, but perhaps she just needed some more time to figure this out?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em><strong>Notes:</strong></em> I know I added the detail about Waylon being in a track team last minute, but I read about that in fanfic once and I thought it'd really suit him. You know you have to run away from the bullies heh.<br/><em><strong>Unessecary Note:</strong></em> looking at the title I just got the idea for an erotic gay novel called 'Cuming Out', oh gosh get your head out of the gutter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tormenting Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Montgomery gloomily arrived at school the next day. He tried to hide into the crowds of students, but even that didn’t halt the crude whispers. The silent <em>taunting</em> radiating off of everyone in that school.</p><p>The classes also played out just as awkwardly, with the students staring at him more than they were staring at the board, and even the teachers seemed like they knew what was going on. If someone could die from embarrassment, it would then.</p><p>Waylon had also suffered the same fate, everyone was avoiding him like he was carrying some unknown virus.</p><p>On the imaginary school cast system, Waylon had fallen from the common folk, down to the outcasts and to-avoid people. Monty also fell from the summit of the mountain, down to the muddy slopes below.</p><p>The rumors seemed like they were there to stay. Tormenting and mocking both of them. Laughing at them, why? For being different? For merely existing? They were wired differently, yet people saw that as a fault, a mistake, something to be degraded and looked down upon.<br/>
Why <em>other</em> people got crushes on each other, but it always seemed to be a boy and a girl. Rumors about <em>others</em> would often spread around about a boy and a girl dating, everyone would get all giddy and excited. Though, if the rumors about a boy with another boy, that’s just horrible!</p><p><br/>
 You shouldn’t look down upon someone for being different. seriously</p>
<hr/><p>Monty didn’t bother going to the executive staff room to grab some lunch, instead he came to the back of the school. He just stood against the wall and mused his unfortunate situation. Then Waylon and Patty spotted him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Patty asked in her usual scratchy voice.</p><p>“Hm?” Monty looked up to see Patty, and beside her stood Waylon. He lightly smiled.</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to know not everyone’s avoiding me”</p><p>Waylon opened a bag of chips, his mother hadn’t packed him lunch that morning. He then offered them to Monty, who took some.</p><p>“It seems these rumors aren’t so good?” Waylon asked</p><p>“Yeah,” Monty simply replied</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Waylon apologized</p><p>“Don't be, the damage has already been done”</p><p>“Um, by the way, what happened there?” Waylon gestured to his left eyebrow, then to Monty.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I just fell,” Monty gruffly replied tilting his head down</p><p>“No, there definitely is something, and I have an excellent solution for such a problem,” Patty spoke, “Want a smoke?”</p><p>“Alright” Monty replied</p><p>Patty handed him a cigarette and a lighter. Monty swiftly put the cigarette between his mouth, and lit it up, taking a long drag from it, immediately letting out a sigh of relief as his stiff posture slumped down, from the relaxing nicotine. It seemed like he’d done this dozen times before, which wouldn’t be too surprising.</p><p>If you replace the cigarette with a cigar and threw some hat on his head, he’d look like an excellent early 20th-century villain.<br/>
Waylon was attracted to that, for some odd reason.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go meet up with Selma. That bitch takes forever in the restroom.” Patty complained, then left</p><p>Once Patty left, Waylon asked once more, “Did you really get that injury by falling?”</p><p>Monty took another drag of his cigarette, then answered;</p><p>“Yes, I did, gosh why do you have to be such a worrywart?”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir”</p><p>“Well, how about these rumors, eh?”</p><p>“They aren’t going away, and we’ve turned into total outcasts”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true. Though, how are we going to put an end to this charade?”</p><p>“I don’t know Monty”</p><p>“Well, good thing we haven’t been beaten to a pulp eh?” Monty chuckled as he calmly put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>They both then enjoyed some light-hearted talk, trying their best to avoid the demons (rumors).</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was the end of the day and Monty was at his locker packing up his books. Colonel Burns had grounded Monty, so he wouldn't be able to talk to his friends anymore, it wasn't like they wanted to talk to him either way. He also placed a new policy upon Monty to get to the chauffer at 3 O'Clock, on the dot.</p><p>Just then the popular group of kids, aka Monty’s former group of friends approached him.</p><p>“So Monty,” Adrien started, “You finally came out of the closet eh?”</p><p>Monty immediately turned hostile, “You damn well know those were rumors!”</p><p>“Though, when you two did that <em>thing</em> in the janitor’s closet,” Adrien spoke, “That <em>wasn’t</em> a rumor”</p><p>“No, I was set up by Jayden, and Jake over there,” he pointed a long finger towards the jock</p><p>“What? Jake? He wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Harper said</p><p>It seems that no one was aware that that prank was a prank at all. They didn’t even know Jayden’s or Jake’s involvement in it.</p><p>“I can’t believe I ever talked to you,” Adrien shuddered in disgust</p><p>Monty then looked at all of them and realized that Jayden was absent</p><p>“Where’s Jayden?”</p><p>“What you’re gonna make out with him too?” Adrien joked, causing the whole group to laugh</p><p>“Maybe you, Waylon, and Jayden can do a three-way!” Adrien added, everyone roared like madmen</p><p>“If you have anything to say just say it!” Monty snapped once the laughter died down.</p><p>“Oh, you’re out of the group, forever,” Adrien spoke, “Enjoy sucking dick, we’re outta here”</p><p>They all left and then another group approached Monty, it was the bullies.</p><p>Monty gulped as they towered over him, <em>“Oh shit” </em> he thought before he was then mercilessly beaten to a pulp. He ended up with bruises all over him, a black eye, and a tooth knocked out. He fell to the group on his knees, whimpering in pain, his head down. He was also punched just above his left eyebrow, where his last injury was. That caused the bandage to come off and the healing wound to gash open, blood oozing out from it.</p><p>Then, one last group came over. It had a slightly chubby teen with brown hair. On one side of him was a lanky-looking southerner. On the other side was a black guy with brown curly hair.</p><p>“Oh look, Homer, it's Monty,” one of them spoke</p><p>“Are you sure Lenny?” the slightly chubby one said</p><p>Monty then looked up to all of them,</p><p>“Ah!” he yelped</p><p>“Oh, let’s get outta here,” the black guy said</p><p>The three friends ran out of there, and then <em>finally</em>, like an angel descending from Heaven, came over <em>Waylon Smithers.</em></p><p>“Monty?!” he let out a gasp of surprise, then helped him up on his feet</p><p>“Oh Waylon, there’s no need…” Monty said as he looked at Waylon. Waylon was in a purple tracksuit shirt, with some black tracksuit pants. Monty was attracted to that, for some odd reason.</p><p>“No, I’ll get you to the nurse,” Waylon said distraught as he gently pulled Monty</p><p>“But I have to--Alright then,” Monty admitted  defeat</p><p>Both of them headed to the nurse's office. The school halls were mostly desolate. Waylon was about to open the door when he saw a note stuck on the door with tape</p><p>
  <em>Gone out for lunch; be back at 11</em>
</p><p>Waylon sighed in disappointment, it was 3:20 pm. All the staff at this school were so indolent and incompetent. And, also which type of nurse would put out such a note?! They weren’t a shopkeeper or fishermen! Waylon then remembered how his mother would often treat him whenever he was left with injuries after being beaten by bullies.</p><p>They entered the empty room and Monty sat on the bed.</p><p>“The nurse isn’t even here,” Monty commented</p><p>“I know, I’ll take care of you then,” Waylon said as he rummaged around for the first aid kit</p><p>Monty’s already red face went redder at that comment. Waylon was so caring.</p><p>Waylon then cleaned Monty’s wound, above his brow. Then cleaned Monty’s face where the blood had fallen down to. Then applied some medication to the wound and banged it up. Waylon’s touch was so gentle. Monty didn't mind get punched in the face again just so Waylon could take care of him.</p><p>Waylon gave Monty an ice pack for his black eye and applied ice to some bruises on his knees as well. A while later the injuries didn’t hurt as much, but there was still a slight sting of pain from the black eye.</p><p>“Does it still hurt? I’ll get you some pain killers,” Waylon asked</p><p>“No need,” Monty replied, then handed the ice pack to Waylon, who disposed of it.</p><p>“Thank you, Waylon, for treating me,” Monty said shyly</p><p>Waylon was surprised, Monty would <em>never</em> thank people.</p><p>“Wow, you’re thanking me?” Waylon asked</p><p>“What do you want me to do then? Take you out on a date?” Monty huffed</p><p>“That would be nice,” Waylon chuckled,</p><p>Monty grumbled irritated</p><p>“Though, seriously, you’re welcome Monty,” Waylon said as he took his hand.</p><p>Monty got off the bed, his hand still in Waylon’s. They both smiled at each other leaning in closer.</p><p>Then Monty gasped, “Oh no!”</p><p>“What is it?” Waylon asked</p><p>“I ha-have to get home,” Monty let go of Waylon’s hand and rushed out the door, “Bye!” he quickly said as he left</p><p>“Goodbye, Monty,” Waylon replied, a bit late. He lowered his head in disappointment. Looking at his watch the time was 3:43 pm</p>
<hr/><p>Waylon went back to the locker room to change his clothes.</p><p>In the locker room, he met the PE teacher, also the leader of their track team</p><p>“Waylon, where were you? Didn’t see you in practice today,” the PE teacher spoke</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was a bit, er, busy,” the teen replied</p><p>“Well, I’ll let it slide this time,” the teacher continued, “Say, would you like to be a sports commentator, for the upcoming ‘Springfield Gymnastics’”</p><p>“Um, I guess I’ll try” Waylon replied</p><p>“Alright!” the PE teacher cheered, “We’ll see you for rehearsals the day before”</p><p>Waylon was glad not everyone was judging him for the rumors, and all that. Also, it felt so great to be taking care of Monty. It didn’t exactly end like how he’d fantasize. Also, why did Monty leave so abruptly?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clashing Teens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monty can't stand the rumors anymore so he takes action!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Monty had been concerned that  Colonel Burns had grounded him. He wasn't able to come to meet his chauffeur at exactly 3:00 pm; when school ended.Monty had arrived at the chauffer 45 minutes late, but they made an excuse for him, phew! The servants questioned Monty about the black eye he returned with, but Monty actually pleaded(not threatened) them to not tell Colonel Burns. Montgomery had dinner before Colonel Burns returned and the servants kept their mouths shut. </p>
<p>Other than that, Monty couldn't use the telephone or leave the mansion once he came back. Was Colonel Burns really that homophobic? The Master was definitely a stick in the mud and a douche, but Montgomery still feared him.</p>
<p>There were also the rumors, they were taunting him; it was as though he was living in a nightmare!</p>
<p><br/>
Besides all the drama going on, the worst was the<em> feeling</em> the confusion! Monty was starting to fall for Waylon. The teen tried to sleep, tossing and turning in his bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Waylon</em><br/>
<em>Waylon</em><br/>
<em>Waylon</em>
</p>
<p>That's all he could think of, why?! Waylon was just a friend, nothing more! Monty's confusion was confounded as he struggled to think of a reason why he even liked him in the first place! Was it the smile? The glasses? Waylon's charmingly shy personality?</p>
<p>Then approached the bewitching hour. Monty looked at the floor, then up to the curtains. They moved by a slight breeze blowing. Monty got up to close the balcony doors, but he thought he'd step out. The teen opened the sliding doors leading to the balcony.</p>
<p>It was an inky dark night, there was a new moon. It was also getting chilly and autumn was prominent. Monty placed his hands on the cold railing and breathed in the chilly air. Then as if on sync, a few brown leaves blew over and twirled around Monty magically. Monty chuckled. It was definitely close to the autumn season, which meant his birthday was <em>"When is it? Ah yes! September 15th,"</em> Monty thought as he chuckled once more; <em>"Who'll even remember? I'll be turning 17, wow that's close to being an adult!"</em></p>
<p>The chilly winds and calm serene sky had calmed down Montgomery, and the teen went back inside to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>Waylon opened the door and saw his crush Montgomery there. In his hand was a big bouquet of roses.</p>
<p>"Oh, Monty. You didn't have to bring me flowers" Waylon blushed as he graciously accepted them and smelt them.</p>
<p>"Why they're just a little something I brought for you," Monty told</p>
<p>"I'd give you anything you desire Waylon; interpret that sentence however you wish" Monty added giving him a flirtatious wink</p>
<p>Waylon giggled and arm in arm they both headed off.</p>
<p>The couple arrived at a fancy restaurant. Once inside, the lobby was partially crowded; but Monty came over to the front desk and asked for their seats. Then another employee came over and led them both to the top floor. The floor was empty, with the expectation of one cloth draped table, on top of the table was a candle holder.<br/>
Monty helped Waylon into his seat and took his own. Then he snapped his fingers and out came a violinist and he played a low romantic melody.</p>
<p>Waylon put his head on his hand and stared longingly at Monty, love in his eyes. A waiter came and Monty ordered for both of them. Then Montgomery placed his hand on Waylon's other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Monty smiled genuinely.</p>
<p>"This date is so perfect Monty" Waylon sighed</p>
<p>"Not as perfect as you my dear," Monty replied</p>
<p>After eating their food both of them left the restaurant and somehow arrived at a canal riverside.</p>
<p>"I hope you like canoes," Monty told Waylon a flirtatious grin on his face, as he held his hand</p>
<p>"Oh Monty..." Waylon replied dreamily</p>
<p>"Yes, my dear Waylon?"</p>
<p>"You're such a romantic"</p>
<p>They both walked along the canal hand in hand. Love prominent in both of theirs eyes. It all felt so real, raw, and romantic! They walked up to a canoe and the canoeist started rowing. They both traveled along the peaceful glistening rivers, and the moonlight covered everything in a soft white glow.</p>
<p>Monty held both of Waylon's hands and leaned forward. Waylon followed suit and they were about to kiss when suddenly; Monty went back, leaving Waylon disappointed. The canoe shook a little. They both looked around confused, then they leaned back in, but this time the canoe shook violently. Water splashed into the boat.</p>
<p>Then with a loud crack, the canoe broke in half and caved in. Monty and Waylon fell into the water.</p>
<p>"Monty!" Waylon shouted as he tried to reach his beloved</p>
<p>"Waylon!" Monty yelled back and sank into the water</p>
<p>Waylon also got pulled into the water with a yank. Waylon opened his eyes underwater to discover that he was no longer in the river, in fact, he was in a vast ocean.</p>
<p>Waylon tried to swim up in a panic, but he kept sinking lower, and lower, and lower.</p>
<p>The world started to black around him.</p>
<p>Waylon let out his last breath in defeat, "Monty..." were his last words</p>
<p>"Monty!" Waylon huffed as he got up</p>
<p>"Wait? Monty..." Waylon said confused as he looked around. He was in his pajamas, in his bed. He then realized it was all a dream. That truly was the perfect date, but it ended so disappointingly.</p>
<p>Then Waylon realized he drowned in the dream. Wait! Oh no! Waylon lifted off the covers, fortunately he hadn't wet the bed. Phew, what a relief!</p>
<p>He dropped back and pulled the covers over him,</p>
<p>"Monty, I know you can't hear this but, I...love you," Waylon said quietly into the night knowing no one will hear him. He really couldn't handle keeping his friendship with Monty purely plutonic. How he wished it could be something greater. With a defeated sigh the teen fell back asleep.</p><hr/>
<p>The following morning Montgomery's chauffer drove up to the school gates. They were driving in a black 1970s, Cadillac DeVille. Monty stepped out of the car, and the car drove away. Monty took a deep breath and took a few steps forward. His straight posture was replaced with a hunch and the confident expression on his face was long gone, replaced with fear. He didn't care about showing off or looking sure of himself, he just wanted to make it to class. A few more steps forward and...</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>slam!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Monty fell backgrounds with a thud as an object had hit him. He saw that it was some dingy old business textbook. Monty rubbed his forehead, while he lifted his head to see the culprit. It was a fellow student.</p>
<p>"Haha! You Gay freak! We're tormenting you for your differences while we can't come to terms with our own insecurities!" the student yelled, then he dashed off.</p>
<p><em>"That's it!" </em>Monty thought as he got up,<em> "I shall not let these rumors torment me any longer! I'm normal!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The teen huffed and continued on his path, anger boiling and bubbling within him.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>It was lunchtime. Most of the student body was at the cafeteria. You could smell the stale day-old pizza slices and burgers. The students were conventionally eating their food, nothing out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>Then Monty sauntered over to Waylon, who was in a queue trying to get his food. Monty forcefully pulled Waylon out of the queue, causing the bespectacled teen to drop his empty tray.</p>
<p>"Monty?" Waylon questioned</p>
<p>"Waylon, it's time I settle-" Monty was speaking but he was interrupted by one of the students</p>
<p>"Oh! It's Waylon and Monty! They're gay!" </p>
<p>"That's exactly why I'm here," Monty explained to the crowd that had started to form, "I'm here to dispel these rumors!"</p>
<p>"How are ya gonna do that?" another person inquired</p>
<p>"By challenging him, to a fight!" Monty declared, causing a few gasps to emerge from the crowd</p>
<p>Then suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Monty and Waylon. Numerous students encircled around them, they were cheering and chanting;</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Fight! Fight! Fight!"</strong>
</p>
<p>The lunch lady just rolled her eyes, as she went to the backroom for a smoke break.</p>
<p>The air was getting tense. Students continued chanting. Monty hunched over into a fighting position, which caused Waylon to acquiesce and assume a similar position. </p>
<p>Monty may have looked frail, but he was still young, so he'd probably still be able to pack a few punches?</p>
<p>Montgomery went straight in and struck Waylon across the face with his fist, with surprising force!</p>
<p>Waylon pushed Monty with feebly. That caused Monty to waver a bit but not fall over. He then again knocked Waylon across the face, causing his glasses to fall over. </p>
<p>Waylon dropped to his knees in a desperate attempt to find them, but he was booted right in the head, a small gash of blood trickled down his face.</p>
<p>Waylon found his glasses, put them on, and got up. With a yell, he punched Monty's pointy nose. Monty fell back and his nose bled, though people from the crowd pushed him back in the rink.</p>
<p>Waylon growled and threw an uppercut punch right up Monty's stomach. Then he tried punching his face, but Monty swiftly dodged his punch. Waylon grasped and twisted Monty's arm, and shoved him to the ground. The crowd gasped.</p>
<p>Though Monty didn't give up, he got up again and grabbed Waylon by his collar; and strenuously pulled him side-wards. The crowd let them through, and both the teens approached the food serving counter. Monty repeatedly bashed Waylon's head against it, causing the gash in Waylon's head to get larger. More blood smeared on the counter. </p>
<p>Students cheered for Monty. Waving their hands in the air and yelling ecstatically.</p>
<p>Waylon then jerked himself out of Monty's grasp and shoved him hard. Monty fell to the ground with an audible thud. Then blinded with anger Waylon gnarled and kicked Monty's face over and over. Monty's face went more disfigured, and blood seeped onto the linoleum floor. </p>
<p>Monty yelled and howled in pain, getting louder as Waylon's bloody converse struck him harder at each kick.</p>
<p>Even reckless highschoolers are smart enough to realize that it had gone too far. A few people got behind Waylon and grabbed his arms, trying to draw him away. A few students rushed over to Monty's aid and helped him stand up.</p>
<p>Waylon struck his elbows back, freeing himself of the student's grasp. He advanced over to Monty, he got a good look at how damaged Monty's face was; but he couldn't care less in his current furious state.</p>
<p>"You wanted to dispel these rumors?! Well, you got your wish!" Waylon yelled and gave Monty one last strike across the face. </p>
<p>"You monster!" a few people from the crowd yelled back at Waylon and dragged Monty out of the scene.</p>
<p>Waylon was then again yanked by a few students and they dragged him off.</p>
<p>"Let me go! Let me go!" Waylon whined, swaying his feet in the air; but the others still heaved him out of the cafeteria.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"First the rumors and now this?!" the principal slammed his fist on the desk. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Monty and Waylon apologized half-heartedly. Both of their faces had many bandages on them. The school even called over a real doctor and nurse to stitch up Waylon's gash and treat Monty's injuries. </p>
<p>"This may have been the second bloodiest fight I've witnessed on these school grounds during my years of experience," principal Chalmers told</p>
<p>"What was the first?" Monty asked </p>
<p>"Oh, it ended with 17 kids going to the hospital," the principal explained, "And one wasn't even involved in the fight, you see he actually came under a chair bring hurled through the air during the fight. I like to personally call this the 'School ground Massacre, without deaths' Oh wait! Why am I telling you about this?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Monty said</p>
<p>"Well, where was I-" Chalmers said but he was cut off</p>
<p>"You were at the end of this meeting," Monty spoke confidently as he stretched his arms and got up to leave</p>
<p>"Woah! Not so fast there Montgomery," principal Chalmers spoke, "Sit down" </p>
<p>Monty grunted at his failed attempt but Waylon chuckled amused.</p>
<p>"What's so funny four eyes?" Monty spat at Waylon</p>
<p>"Nothing, carrot nose," Waylon shot back</p>
<p>"Would you two stop fighting!" principal Chalmers spoke firmly</p>
<p>"He started this fight!" Waylon stood up</p>
<p>"You started the damn friendship!" Monty snarled</p>
<p>"Liar! You did! In fact, you were the one who first talked to me when we got paired up for that stupid history project!"</p>
<p>"You were the one who first came over to my place!"</p>
<p>"You invited me!"</p>
<p>"It was for convenience!"</p>
<p>"Gosh! You're so rude! Always making excuses!"</p>
<p>"Hey! You were the one who first kiss-"</p>
<p>"Stop it!" principal Chalmers snapped. Both the teens stopped. </p>
<p>"You're telling me you two met each other via a history project?" he questioned</p>
<p>"That's what we told you last time you dummkopf!" Monty snapped, "In fact, this was all that teacher's fault. Where is she! She should be fired, figuratively and literally"</p>
<p>"Relax Monty," Chalmers said</p>
<p>"In fact, even you're terrible at your job, you're <em>fired</em>!"</p>
<p>"You can't go ordering people around Monty. Having money doesn't mean you have power" Waylon argued</p>
<p>"Oh, that statement is so wrong," Monty spoke menacingly, then he pounced at Waylon and tightly grasped his shoulders; Waylon did the same. In an attempt to push the other to the ground, both their chairs fell over. It seemed like a repeat of their previous fight was about to come.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey! Hey! Cut it out you two!" Chalmers came over to pry the two boys apart. They both angrily growled at each other like wild animals.</p>
<p>"You boys having some serious making up to do," Chalmers said to them, "Now apologize to each other"</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Waylon was the first to do so, "I'm sorry Monty" he apologized half-heartedly</p>
<p>"And I'm sorry Waylon," Monty also apologized in a desultory way</p>
<p>"Sorry for what?" Chalmers asked</p>
<p>"For fighting," both the teens said in unison</p>
<p>"Good, now hug"</p>
<p>Both the teens hugged awkwardly, secretly hating how nice and warm the other felt</p>
<p>"Alright, now get back to class" Chalmers instructed</p>
<p>"Good-bye," Waylon said apathetically and left</p>
<p>Monty also left, but just before leaving he turned back around and said, "You're a terrible principal!" </p>
<p>Then Monty turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him</p>
<p>"Oh, maybe I should just take a superintendent job," Chalmers said to himself</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Notice the dramatic irony and severe contrast in this chapter as both Waylon and Monty couldn't stop thinking about each other in the beginning, and felt romantic feelings for each other. But by the end, they totally hate each other's guts!</p>
<p>2. Yeah, before being Superintendent Chalmers, he was Principal Chalmers. I guess he really hated being a principal so he became their superintendent, isn't that cool! </p>
<p>3. Don't worry. This fight won't last long! Stop crying! I just brought a little speed bump into Monty and Waylon's friendship as -nothing- is perfect. And besides, something much nicer is coming up, it'll be like a dream come true!</p>
<p>4. Thank you to everyone who had left kudos and comments on my story! It's my first fanfiction -ever- yet you all showed me such kindness and support! You guys are the real MVP's   :') *sniffles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day passed on in a slightly peculiar way, as everyone was whispering about the fight going on. Some people were happy that Monty had finally been taught a lesson and had fallen from the top. Meanwhile, others took pity on him and viewed Waylon as a terrible monster. People would stare at them as they went down the hall or sat in class. </p><p>That day after school, Waylon headed to the gymnasium, he would be the sports commentator for the upcoming 'Springfield Gymnastics' completion being held at the school. The gymnasium was filled with students preparing for the upcoming event. One student was putting up posters, another was practicing their routine, some were chatting by a water cooler. </p><p>The coach approached Waylon, "Waylon! Glad you could make it!" he cheerfully exclaimed as he patted Waylon's shoulder roughly</p><p>"Uh, yes coach. Though, where do I go?" </p><p>"Over there" the coach pointed to a table</p><p>Waylon headed over and took a seat. The other host was Ace. Ace and Waylon were partial friends you could say. They would sometimes chat and sometimes have lunch together. Ace was a nice person though.</p><p>"Oh, Waylon! Finally, you made it," Ace said, "Anyways are you excited?"</p><p>"I don't know, coach just kinda dragged me into this" Waylon told</p><p>"So, here I was writing a script for our opening dialogue, wanna listen?" Ace asked</p><p>"Yeah sure," Waylon replied. Then soon enough, they were done with the script and they had practiced their dialogue, confident for the upcoming competition.</p><p>"We're already done, and there's loads of time left!" Ace remarked</p><p>"Yeah, what do we do until then?"</p><p>"Well, uh. I've been wanting to ask you about that, uh, fight"</p><p>"Oh..." Waylon sighed, he should've seen this coming, "What about it?"</p><p>"You beat Monty to a pulp! We didn't know you had it in you!" Ace remarked, earning Waylon a few cheers from a small group forming around them, listening to the conversation.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, but I feel guilty" Waylon admitted</p><p>"Whys that?" Ace asked, confused</p><p>"I didn't mean to beat him. The stress of the situation must have gotten to me, I was really angry" </p><p>"Well, you do get bullied often. You must've finally snapped or something" Ace pointed out, "Now a lot more people respect you. Even the bullies backed off."</p><p>A few more people from the group seemed to be on Waylon's side, "Yeah, man. Monty totally had it coming!" one person said</p><p>"Good thing you don't have any real romantic feelings for him, right?" one girl from the crowd inquired</p><p>"Oh, no! Definitely not!" Waylon remarked, then forcing an expression of disgust on his face</p><p>Then the newly found group of friends joked and chatted some more. Waylon felt great to be included in a group. He still had a bad feeling nudging him, though he pushed it aside for now.</p><p>"Say Waylon would you join us for lunch tomorrow?" Ace asked</p><p>"Oh, uh, I usually have lunch with Patty," Waylon told</p><p>"Patty Bouvier? I suggest you don't talk to her. Her personality is just smoking all day" Ace argued, "Come on, sit with us!"</p><p>"Oh, alright then" Waylon admitted, smiling sheepishly. </p><p><em>"When was the last time I actually had lunch at the cafeteria?"</em> The teen wondered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monty returned home that day. He thought if he'd end the rumors he would feel better. Though, it was great that he wouldn't be tormented any longer. He could probably attain back his former glory as of the school's elite class, and there's the possibility of reuniting with his former group. Though, he still felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he had pushed aside for the time being. </p><p>Monty was in his room pondering when he felt a knock at his door. </p><p>"Sir, your dinner is ready," the butler informed as he poked his head into the room.</p><p>"I'm coming," Monty spoke blankly</p><p>They both came down to the huge dining room in the mansion. Monty sat on one end of the table, while Colonel Burns was at the other.</p><p>They both ate in silence, until Colonel Burns spoke up, "I heard what happened in school today,"</p><p>"Uh, what did you say?" Monty made a confused face pretending he couldn't hear him</p><p>"I heard what happened in school today!" Colonel Burns repeated more loudly</p><p>"Ay?" Monty put a hand to his ear, pretending he still couldn't hear him</p><p>Colonel Burns grunted in anguish, then he motioned for Monty to come closer. </p><p>Monty reluctantly took his plate and fork and moved ahead to the chair beside his grandfather. Once Monty came closer, he saw his grandfather's face up close. God! It was terrifying! The sharp angles of his aquiline face, and his deep piercing eyes. His gaze alone would make anyone cower in fear.</p><p>"Oh, what a comedic scene. These long tables, you can barely hear what the other is saying" Monty replied uncomfortably, and chuckled</p><p>"Yes, yes," the master waved his hand dismissively, "I was going to ask you about what happened at school today."</p><p>"What happened?" Monty asked</p><p>Colonel Burns just glared at him, "You know very well what happened today"</p><p>"Oh, yeah that fight..." Monty stated, "Please! I-I didn't intend for it to escalate so quickly. W-why I did it because-" the teen hurried to explain himself but he was cut off.</p><p>"That was exemplary!" Colonel Burns said, his face lighting up uncharacteristically</p><p>"You think so?" Monty asked, dumbfounded</p><p>"Why yes! You showed him Montgomery!" Colonel Burns praised, "Though, you lost"</p><p>"It wasn't to win the fight. I just wanted to get the point across that...you know"</p><p>"Of course. Why that's a great way, I bet you can now climb back to the top!"</p><p>"Oh, I do hope so"</p><p>"Why, I was going to change your school"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. Montgomery you worry too much, are you scared of me?"</p><p>"W-what of course not!" Monty shook his head</p><p>"Yeah right!" Colonel Burns scoffed, "Everyone should be scared-no, <em>terrified</em> of me! I am the great Colonel Burns after all."</p><p>"Haha, you are the greatest, no doubt," Monty gave his grandfather false praise</p><p>"I hope you aren't talking to Walter anymore," Colonel burns said as he took another bite of his food</p><p>"It's actually Waylon. And yeah, we're enemies now" Monty confirmed</p><p>"Well, you're bound to make friends and enemies throughout life," Colonel Burns suggested, and that line sounded like some actually good life advice; though Monty didn't feel like applying that advice to this situation.</p><p>"So, am I still grounded?" Monty asked</p><p>"Oh, no. You've served your time enough. Have a gay time with your friends after school"(hehe, gay) Colonel Burns smiled, as he patted his grandson's shoulder. This moment seemed quite genuine, anything like this only occurred once in a blue moon.</p><p>They then continued with their meal. Monty pondered about his grandfather. He had always been quite strict, his views were very backward as well. Montgomery then realized that it wasn't until about a year ago that Colonel Burns had become even more spiteful. It was at that time his personal assistant had passed away. What was his name anyway? Monty never bothered. Then a thought suddenly popped into his head. He realized how much Colonel Burns' personal assistant had looked like his own Waylon! Were they related? Wow, that would be the biggest coincidence in the world! You can just match every Burns with a Smithers, huh?</p><p>"What are you thinking about Einstein?" Colonel Burns spoke bitterly, snapping Monty out of his train of thoughts</p><p>"Uh, nothing important sir" Monty responded</p><p>"You know, I actually met Einstein once, wanna hear the story?" Colonel Burns asked</p><p>"Of course!" Monty replied happily</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waylon's parents weren't too happy with their son getting involved in a fight, but they forgave him. Though, Waylon pretended not to care about the fight. He now had his new group of friends! He didn't miss Monty one bit! Right?</p><p>Waylon sat at the table, tuning out whatever conversation the rest of the group was having. His eyes traveled around the cafeteria until, a few tables away, he spotted Monty? He couldn't listen to the conversation they were having but still watched.</p><p>Monty was over at his table with his former group. Jayden and Jake had left. Though, four new people joined in their place. Monty didn't bother with their names at all. </p><p>"So, Monty, are your injuries healing?" Holly asked, sitting closely next to him</p><p>"Yeah, they're fine" Monty smiled back</p><p>"Why did you fight him anyway?" Adrien inquired</p><p>"I wanted a way to eliminate the rumors" Monty answered</p><p>"But you lost"</p><p>"I got the point across didn't I?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess"</p><p>"And I also got back with you guys. And four-eyes has friends of his own now"</p><p>"I guess this was a win-win situation"</p><p>"As if nothing happened"</p><p>"Nothing happened"</p><p>A few minutes later another person started an inquiry</p><p>"Monty, do you regret anything?"</p><p>"What would make you think that?"</p><p>"Well, you don't seem too enthusiastic about it, I can maybe also sense a hint of regret in your tone"</p><p>"Okay, smartypants, yes I do regret it a <em>little</em> bit"</p><p>"Just a little?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Monty lied</p><p>"Are you ever gonna be friends with Waylon again?"</p><p>"I'd suggest you don't mention his name," Monty threatened, "And, no I won't be friends with him again"</p><p>"Oh, sorry"</p><p>"Alright, I'll be going now- can you stop that?" Monty turned to Holly who had her head leaned against his shoulder</p><p>"Oh, come on Monty!" Holly whined as she grabbed his arm</p><p>Monty just forcefully pulled his arm out and left.</p><p>"Are you sure Monty even likes you? He can't seem to stand you" that one person asked</p><p>"Shut up!" Holly screeched</p><p>"Geez," they rolled their eye</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, this chapter is a bit short, only 1600 words.<br/>I'm sorry if this chapter sounds a bit off. I edited it a ton, but it still seemed quite off. I don't know what it is. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better :D</p><p>Oh and Waylon also has a new friend group now. I just thought I'd put it in last minute, as a barrier holding Waylon off from Monty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Friday Waylon came back from the 'Springfield Gymnastics' competition, dead tired. He had been the sports commentator during the competition. Nothing much happened, though there was promise in that one kid, Homer? He started well but then he flopped. Of course, he flopped! He wasn't really too good at anything, to begin with. He was always been after that one girl in class, Marge Bouvier. Patty would often recount to Waylon tales of how Homer would be trying to impress Marge, though she doubted they'd ever get together. </p><p>That competition wasn't going to add much to Waylon's resume, though he did find his new, er, friend group out of it!</p><p>When Waylon came back home, he had dinner with his parents and a few hours later, he was sound asleep. Though before he knew it, it was already Saturday morning!</p><p>The sun was shining, but there was still a cooling breeze. Many sparrows and robins were singing a joyous melody. The leaves on the trees were just starting to turn to numerous shades of oranges, browns, and aburn. It was a beautiful day to go outside, but it was also a beautiful day to sleep in.</p><p>
  <em>Beep Beep Beep</em>
</p><p>Waylon's alarm clock buzzed. The teenager stirred awake. He sat up and checked the time, the clock displayed 9:30 am; then he flopped back into bed, in no mood to wake up.</p><p>"Oh! I just want to sleep!" he whined to no one in particular</p><p>"Waylon! Come down for breakfast!" he heard his mothers voice from downstairs</p><p>"Okay, mom!" Waylon yelled back</p><p>After getting ready he had his breakfast and such, then he went back up to his room to complete any homework and prepare for an upcoming test.</p><p>After reading his magazines for a bit, and cleaning his trophies, he flopped back onto the bed. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, yet he was bored (do you just get that odd feeling sometimes? Come on! I can't be the only one here?)</p><p>Then Waylon's thoughts drifted to a particular ex-friend. Montogomery</p><p>
  <em>"Monty...." </em>
</p><p>Waylon thought about his crush admiringly</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?! Aren't you two not friends anymore!"</em>
</p><p>A voice sprouted in the bespectacled teen's head</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what?! You just can't stop thinking about him can you?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! I can't! I was his friend, but then all that drama had to happen and he wouldn't even want to talk to me, let alone look at me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't have gone to that party, hm?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess not"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't have made advances on him, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I shouldn't have..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a gay freak, Waylon! No one will accept you! So just do what everyone else does with their insecurities, hide it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do I do that? Pretend to be straight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I guess"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did try to go with a girl at the middle school dance, it was very awkward"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you can pretend to be straight, or get ridiculed for being gay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd rather choose the latter option!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?!"</em>
</p><p>Waylon had gone on with his trivial and dull argument with himself for quite a while until a slight breeze blew in.</p><p>"Oh, I must've forgotten to close the window," Waylon said to himself, as he got up; another breeze blew in and traveling across his room, then landing on Waylon's calendar and rustling the pages. Waylon closed the window and went over to his calendar, when he did he noticed a date marked on it. </p><p>On the square for September 15th, it was marked with a heart around it. Waylon looked at it confused, then he remembered. That's Monty's birthday!</p><p><em>"Oh! I was going to get Monty a gift!" </em>Waylon smiled to himself. He opened his closet and took out a tin. He opened it and snatched out a few dollars.<em>"Should I though?"</em> the teen asked himself, he was going to start pointlessly arguing with himself again until he declared, "You know what?! I will get him a gift!" </p><p>Waylon's heart soared. He loved Monty no doubt, so he wanted to get him the perfect gift! He almost twirled around like a ballerina, as he was over the moon! The bespectacled teen quickly threw on a coat and changed his slippers for some sneakers. He then rushed downstairs.</p><p>"Mom! I'm going to the gift shop to get some stuff!" Waylon exclaimed</p><p>"Hm? Something for a school project?" his mother asked</p><p>"I guess. Um, I gotta go, bye mom!" he shouted</p><p>Waylon then went into the garage and dragged out his bike. He mounted it and cycled down the pathway, singing a catchy 70s romantic tune in his head. The teen continued out of the neighborhood and came onto the near desolate streets. It seemed as though the chilly weather had locked everyone indoors. Waylon turned another corner and noticing the small gift shop. You could smell the sickening smell of the scented candles from a mile away. Then he parked in front of the store and got off his bike. He quickly cleaned his foggy glasses, then checked his pocket once more; and yes, the money was still there. Waylon didn't know why he felt so giddy about this, but he did. </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>Waylon opened the door and the bell rung with a satisfying ding. A lady at the counter, a plump woman in her mid-30s, spotted Waylon quietly singing the song to himself. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>"You seem happy. Is it something special?" she asked</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>"I'm getting a gift for a friend" Waylon replied</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>"Oh! A romantic gesture for a girl you like?" she followed</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>"Um, yes. It is for a person I like," Waylon responded, only telling her half-truth</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>The bespectacled teen went down an aisle and looked through numerous items. Stuffed toys, greeting cards, photo frames, and office stationery were nothing of his interest, and definitely, nothing that Monty would fancy. He looked around for quite some time, in the end, he left. </p>
        <p>Upon coming back home disappointed he trudged over to his bed and sat down. He picked up the photo frame on his bedside table. It was Waylon and Monty from the time they took the picture at Holly and Molly's birthday. Waylon had put the picture in a frame. He absent-mindedly stroke the smudging glass of the photo frame. </p>
        <p>"What to get, what to get, what to get..." Waylon pondered.</p>
        <p>"Ugh!" Waylon flopped onto the bed, the frame still in his hand. "What do I get for a person who basically has everything!?" Waylon huffed. Then an idea sparked in his bed. He jumped out of bed and out the door once more.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <hr/>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>
          <strong> <em>Ring Ring Ring!</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>It was Monday morning, and the bell for the first period had rung. Students scattered out of their homerooms and went into their respective classes. Monty was supposed to be in English class, but he thought it would be more important to smoke in the bathrooms, yay. He had once more managed to slip past the hall monitors and skipped class.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>He had locked the door. He sat upon the sink countertop and pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter. He swiftly lit the cigarette and took a drag. Closing his eyes for a second, feeling exhausted, even though the week had just begun. During the weekend, he'd tried to involve himself in activities. Even riding his horse, Jasper, around the mansion's well-kept gardens. Though, he still felt really guilty. He then thought to himself what his grandfather would say, he'd probably tell him to wait until the guilt's gone. Though it had been weeks and the guilt still weighed over him like heavyweights on his shoulders.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>What else? Oh yes, his birthday was on Sunday. No one even remembered. No one even cared. No one even bothered. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>He took another puff of the cigarette, the nicotine still not relaxing him. Then he looked around the bathroom.  It was mostly clean since it was only the start of the day, it also reeked of cheap cleaning supplies. Though, there were still crude writing and drawings on the doors. The same shit you'd always expect. Some profanities, some rude drawings, some death threats. Nothing too much. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
        <p>He then took another puff of his cigarette. He longed for Waylon. He felt like a true friend. He wasn't with him to look cool or freely borrow money from him whenever. Waylon wouldn't dare disrespect Monty, and Monty had a feeling that it wasn't just because Waylon feared him. </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>"Should I apologize?" Monty asked himself. In return, he got complete silence. The only thing you would hear was the ventilators in the bathroom and some faint footsteps of passers-by people. </p><p>In frustration, he snuffed out his cigarette and hopped off the counter.</p><p>
  <em>"No! I'm Montgomery Burns! Why would I ever apologize?!" </em>
</p><p>The teen thought as if arguing with someone</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you're not going to apologize? Because you do seem pretty guilty"</em>
</p><p>A voice sprouted in his head</p><p>
  <em>"I will never apologize!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I have never apologized, to ANYONE"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really think you're so tough huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just apologize already! It'll get the guilt off of your shoulders!"</em>
</p><p>Before continuing with his futile quarrel, he decided finally <em>"Goddamit! Fine! I'll apologize to him!"</em> the teen thought, <em>"But how?"</em></p><hr/><p>Waylon opened his locker to put his books inside before heading for lunch. As he was doing this he noticed a note in his locker. He picked it up and unfolded it. In neat cursive handwriting, all too familiar to him, it stated: </p><p><strong>Meet me behind the school. I have to tell you something </strong> <strong><span class="u">very</span> important</strong></p><p>
  <strong>~Monty</strong>
</p><p>Waylon's heart skipped a beat. <em>"What? Does Monty want to see me?! He went out of his way to write down this note and slide it in my locker too! He even underlined 'very', so it must be urgent!"</em> Waylon thought to himself as he read the note over and over again. Then he looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else around spying on him, all of this being a part of some cruel joke. Nope, the note seemed a hundred percent genuine. He took out a small gift box and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he put the note back in and left.</p><p>Waylon did as the note stated and headed to the back of the school. In the shadows, he noticed a familiar silhouette. It turned its head over to Waylon and stepped out. It was Monty.</p><p>"H-hello Waylon," he began, hesitance eminent in his tone</p><p>"Hello, Monty. What did you want to tell me?" Waylon asked, a bit confused and excited at the same time</p><p>"Well, about all of this, uh drama" </p><p>"Yeah, the past few weeks have been pretty hectic, but aren't you happy all the drama has ended?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Then why'd you call me here?", Waylon inquired curiously</p><p>"I wanted to apologize" Monty admitted</p><p>"Wait apologize?! Do you want to apologize? You never do that! This must be a joke right?" Waylon expressed his thoughts out loud</p><p>"Gosh, no need to drag it out. Yes, I am apologizing. And I haven't even told you what I am sorry for," Monty replied gruffly</p><p>"Yeah, but you never do such a thing-" Waylon continued but he was cut off</p><p>"Hey! I'm going to take back my apology if you keep doing that!" </p><p>"Sorry," Waylon chuckled, "Please continue."</p><p>"I'm sorry for initiating that fight. There must've been a better way to get rid of the rumors"</p><p>"Well, it's not your fault. Jayden started the rumors"</p><p>"Also, I'm sorry for treating you so poorly when we were first going to do that history project we had"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. You never mentioned when we nearly kiss-" Waylon was about to mention their near first kiss but he got cut off</p><p>"And! And! I know if you never want to be friends again," Monty stated, "Though, that's alright. I shall be going now"</p><p>Monty turned on his heel and with a slumped posture he started to walk away, but Waylon grabbed Monty's shoulder and turned him around.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'd want to be friends!"</p><p>"Really?" Monty's face begins to light up, "But why?"</p><p>"Because I still," <em>have feelings for you?</em>  "like you- as a friend, yeah!"</p><p>"Thank you, Waylon, I also" <em>have feelings for you?</em>  "like your company"</p><p>"What about Jayden though? Did you not like his company?" Waylon inquired</p><p>"Yes, but he came on a little strong. I never had feelings for him" </p><p>"Yeah, I saw when he confessed to you,"</p><p>"Wait! You saw all of that?!"</p><p>"I was kinda the one who told him to do it"</p><p>"Wow, you aren't as virtuous as I perceived you to be"</p><p>"Heh"</p><p>"Well, now that we're friends once more, why don't I take you for a night out?" Monty suggested, "Just you, me, and back Springfield. In fact, Jayden was the one who first told me about those barren streets. He took me there once too. I think he wanted to tell me something, but he ended up not doing it"</p><p>"I think I guess as to what he wanted to tell you"</p><p>"Yeah, now I do too," Monty chuckled, "Though, none of that would be happening between us."</p><p>"Alright!" Waylon exclaimed, "When are we gonna do this?"</p><p>"I'll arrive at your place this Friday evening"</p><p>"Alright then" Waylon smiled as he gave Monty his address</p><p>"Oh, and have a bike ready," Monty told Waylon</p><p>"Oh, we're not taking the limo?"</p><p>"Yeah, we'll be alone," Monty said, "Uh-Alone as in...You get my point"</p><p>Waylon couldn't help but blush a bit, "Yeah, I know that won't happen"</p><p>"Alright, I'll be going now" Monty was about to turn away when Waylon stopped him once more</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"Oh! What now?"</p><p>"I wanted to give you a birthday gift," Waylon pulled out a wrapped package that seemed like something cuboid, perhaps a book?</p><p>"How'd you know today was my birthday?" Monty asked</p><p>"Just open the gift!" Waylon nearly pleaded</p><p>Monty tore the wrapping off to reveal a photo frame. The same photo frame that Waylon had kept at his bedside. That day he had gone to the print shop and received a copy of the picture. He had also bought an identical photo frame. </p><p>"Wait, it's from when we went to um, some person's, uh..." Monty trailed off</p><p>Waylon looked at Monty expectantly</p><p>"bar mitzvah?" Monty guessed</p><p>"What? No, it's from when we went to Holly and Molly's birthday!" Waylon corrected</p><p>Monty gave a puzzled look, then it hit him, it was that sweet sixteen they went to where they had their first kiss; and he had an utmost unpleasant encounter with one of the twins, Monty forgot which one.</p><p>Monty chuckled looking at the photo, "Waylon the lights glaring at your face"</p><p>"Well, it's the only picture we ever took," Waylon commented</p><p>"True," Monty replied</p><p>Then followed a few quiet moments between the two as they changed their gaze to look at each other</p><p>Monty fought the urge to hug his friend. This gesture may have seemed very <em>small</em> and <em>insignificant</em>, but it had a much greater impact on Monty. No one ever cared about him as deeply as Waylon had. Just this morning he was despondent thinking how no one cared about him, but Waylon did. Monty also felt he cared very deeply for his friend. </p><p>Monty was gazing at the gift for some time causing Waylon to be overcome with emotion and lunge forward to catch Monty in a tight embrace.</p><p>"Oof! Let me go you bespectacled beast!" Monty tried to wrestle himself out of Waylon's hug as if the scene had turned too saccharine and sentimental. Waylon only tightened his grip, then eventually Monty gave into it. </p><p>They held each other for a few more seconds until Waylon finally let go.</p><p>"Sorry," Waylon chuckled nervously</p><p>"It's okay. I'll be going now and don't make me turn back again this time"</p><p>"Good-bye Monty, I can't wait to meet you on Friday," Waylon said and left, Monty turned and walked in the other direction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Waylon came back to his locker, but it was surrounded by a few students, including his new friends.</p><p>"Hm? Is something wrong?" Waylon asked them. Everyone turned over to look at Waylon and a few of them dispersed, revealing Ace in the middle of the group.</p><p>"You're what's wrong Waylon!" Ace exclaimed in anger, very uncharacteristic for him which caused Waylon to flinch</p><p>"What?" Waylon asked</p><p>"Look!" Ace showed the note in Waylon's locker, "You're still talking to him aren't you?"</p><p>Waylon gasped as he realized his mistake. In his excitement, he'd put the note back in and forgot to shut his locker. </p><p>"Um, no Monty just left this in my locker today-" Waylon tried explaining but he was cut off</p><p>"No! You've been meeting up with Monty since the fight!" Ace exclaimed</p><p>"The fight was staged!" another person stated</p><p>"They are a <em>gay</em> couple!" another said</p><p>"I can't believe I was friends with a gay retard like you!" Ace said, "We're going to tell everyone about this!"</p><p>"No, please! Don't tell anyone!" Waylon pleaded. He had finally started to get noticed and liked by his schoolmates. Even the bullies backed off, the number of days with Waylon coming home without injuries at a record high. But now Waylon was going to be viewed as a monster, a freak!</p><p>"Waylon, we can't be friends with a disgusting person like you," Ace spoke for the rest of the group.</p><p>"Wait, were you guys just friends with me because of my popularity?" Waylon asked in disbelief</p><p>"What did ya think nancy boy? Of course, we were hanging out with you for popularity!" Ace answered back</p><p>"This is all just a popularity contest to you, isn't it?" Waylon asked, a tinge of anger in his voice, "Well, you'll be old news by tomorrow." </p><p>"No, we won't," Another person in the group spoke, "'cause we will spread these rumors and make sure everyone knows of your little affair! You'll be beaten up and ridiculed, with no one to look back to!"</p><p>Those words shot Waylon in the chest like a bullet. It was true. They can spread the rumors about him. Everyone will know and they would mock him and torment him like before. He would get beaten by the merciless bullies, just like before. He wouldn't have a friend to look back to, not even Monty. In fact, he didn't even have Patty this time to console him.</p><p>Waylon just took deep breaths, trying to not let tears fall out of his eyes. </p><p>Then the now-former friend group made more fun of him, and they threw a few punches at him, making poor Waylon fall to the ground. Then they finally left him alone. As Waylon was getting up, he heard footsteps approaching him and a gasp.</p><p>"Waylon?!" she gasped</p><p>Waylon looked up to see Patty and knew that he wasn't the only one deserving of an apology that day.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. First Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1: This isn't related to the story but would any of you like it if I made a sequel once this story ends? The sequel could be Waylon and Monty when they graduate and move in together? I am also thinking of making an alternative one-shot where Monty changes schools, then reunites with Waylon as an adult. These ideas could be like a whole series! I don't know what to call the series though :/<br/>2: Thank you to Uncle_Kars for being the first person to bookmark my story. I feel so special! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday! That's already great news for many people, but Waylon was on cloud nine. He was at the back of the school once more with his friend, Patty. </p><p>Patty took a long drag of her cigarette, then asked, "Aren't you going to go out on that "date" with Monty today", she air quoted the word date for extra emphasis.</p><p>"I-I'm pretty sure it's a date," Waylon responded, "But it's not! Monty clearly specified. But it still feels like one!"</p><p>"So, have you decided on an outfit or something," Patty asked the typical question</p><p>"Yeah!" Waylon said, "I have <em>the</em> perfect outfit planned. Casual, but a little formal as well."</p><p>"So a button-up shirt, jeans and converse"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Hm, it must suck. Guys have so few clothing options to choose from"</p><p>"Yeah, it really is unfair. By the way, wasn't my former friend group going to spread those rumors about me"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about that. Blackmail works just fine"</p><p>"Blackmail?! Why?"</p><p>"Hey! I had to find some way"</p><p>"Hm, alright then"</p><hr/><p>Once the sun had set, it made way for the dark sky to be illuminated by a million stars. It was a chilly night, a slight winter breeze was flowing. Protected from the elements was Monty, in his bathroom; getting ready for a night out with his friend, Waylon. As he did his hair he noticed how long it had been getting.  The back was halfway down his neck.</p><p>"Should I cut it?" Monty asked himself, "Nah, maybe I'll let it grow out. Maybe it will look good being shoulder-length,"</p><p>He then checked his outfit one last time. He wore a white t-shirt, over that a light grey color blazer, white jeans, and black loafers. To spruce up the outfit, he had a black feather lapel pin.</p><p>"Am I dressed too formal? No, no. Or maybe...Wait! Why am I worried about such trivial things? It's not as if this is <em>a date?!"</em></p><p>Monty didn't want to admit it but this night out was all he could think about. Every night before going to sleep, he'd hypothesize what could happen. Though, now the day had finally arrived. He did feel a bit nervous.</p><p>He then checked himself one last time in the mirror and then went out to go pick up Waylon.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Waylon was in his room. He was basically spinning around and dancing, as he listened to a 70s hit song; all the while getting ready for his <strike>date </strike>night out, with Monty. He brushed his curly hair. Brushed his teeth six times, in case something <em>happens</em>, you know.</p><p>Waylon stepped in front of the mirror and practiced his expressions and speech.</p><p>"Hello Monty!" Waylon said to the mirror happily while waving his hand</p><p>
  <em>"too friendly"</em>
</p><p>"Howdy partner!" Waylon said with a Texan accent while tipping an imaginary cowboy hat</p><p>
  <em>"too cowboy-ish"</em>
</p><p>"Hola señor Montgomery!" Waylon said in a flirtatious and attractive manner; as he put a pencil in between in mouth, pretending it was rose</p><p>
  <em>"too romantic and Spanish-y"</em>
</p><p>As Waylon was musing about his situation, he heard a voice from downstairs.</p><p>"Waylon! Your date- oh, friend is here!" Waylon Senior yelled</p><p>"Oh no!" Waylon said to himself</p><p>"I'll be right there!" Waylon yelled back</p><p>"Calm down Waylon," the teen told himself as he took deep breaths, "Let's go"</p><p>Waylon rushed over to his bedside table and picked up a photo frame standing on top of it. The photo was Monty and Waylon when they got their picture taken at Holly and Molly's birthday party, which coincidentally was the event that made Jayden crack and thirst for revenge in the first place. In the photo, Waylon looked really flustered and a frisson of excitement and nervousness was evident on his face. The inept photographer didn't set the lighting properly, so the lights glared across Waylon's face in an unattractive way. On the other hand, Monty looked tranquil and unconcerned; he nearly looked like a model with his sharp dressing and charming smile. Waylon lovingly stroked Monty's face on the picture with his finger. The bespectacled teen then put down the photo frame and rushed out the door.</p><p>Waylon hurriedly descended the stairs and headed to the front door.</p><p>"Have fun with your boyfriend" Waylon Senior teased</p><p>Blushing, the teen answered back, "He's not my boyfriend!" <em>yet? </em></p><p>Waylon approached the front door and checked himself in a mirror on the wall, one last time. Then he hesitantly opened the door.</p><p>"Hi Monty!" Waylon said, surprisingly not messing up his introduction</p><p>Monty smiled, "Are you ready to go?"</p><p>"Of course! Let's go."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Both the teens cycled down the streets on their bikes. The streets were a bit rough and dark, only illuminated by a few broken street lights. Eventually, the teens came out of the neighborhood, and into some back streets where the roads got increasingly narrow and bumpy. They slithered their way in between a few apartment buildings. Then as if a magical portal, they entered a desolate area; Back Springfield, or as it's more commonly known Industrial Way. This place was called Back Springfield because most crimes happened here, which should come as no surprise since the Springfield State Prison was located in that area.</p><p>(A/N: I know I'm making shit up and Industrial Way isn't called Back Springfield, but bear with me here)</p><p>Both the teens mounted off their bikes to examine the area. There were only one or two street lamps dimly lit. The cracked pathways with not a single person on them. The factories which would be bustling and producing pollution during the daytime were barren. The only good thing about the place may have been the coastline.</p><p><em>"Well, this isn't very romantic,"</em> Waylon thought</p><p>Then they heard a shotgun, a little far away, but still audible. "Eep!" Waylon yipped as he hid behind Monty</p><p>"Don't worry Waylon. This place may not be the most, <em>friendliest</em>, but it's cool isn't it?"</p><p>"Monty, if I die tonight. I'm gonna come back to haunt you" Waylon hissed</p><p>"Yup, totally safe place here," Monty informed,</p><p>"By, the way what even is there to show out here?"</p><p>"There's a coastline nearby, let's go"</p><p>Then they both got on their bikes again and headed for the coastline. Once they arrived and got off their bikes, Waylon felt a bit safer, not constrained by any narrow streets. In front of them was the coastline. A crescent moon hung in the sky, its light reflected by the ocean waves. You could hear small waves crashing into one another. The sand felt smooth and cold. The salty ocean air had a calming scent. It all felt very soothing and serene.</p><p>Waylon and Monty advanced and sat down. An ocean breeze flew over and hit them, causing Monty to shiver; but Waylon warped his arm around Monty's shoulder, providing him heat. </p><p>"Wow, this looks really nice," Monty said quietly</p><p>"Deffinetly. I've loved beaches. Mom and Dad took me to the beach all the time, though it was always very crowded" Waylon agreed</p><p>"Though, I have to admit. It's really cold out here," Monty confessed wishing he'd worn a jacket instead of a thin blazer</p><p>Waylon pulled Monty closer, causing both of them to blush.</p><p>"Waylon, you're being very.." <em>clingy? </em><em>No, I'm not ruining this now! </em>"...caring"</p><p>"It's nice to take care of people"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Well, what if you worked for me and had to take care of me every day of your life, to no avail"</p><p>"I'd most probably do it"</p><p>"Yeah right"</p><p>"No, I'm serious"</p><p>"Waylon do you have any hobbies," Monty asked changing the topic</p><p>"I- uh...Collect figurines" Waylon stammered</p><p>"Oh, nice," Monty said, causing Waylon to breathe a slight sigh of relief, until a moment later Monty asked, "What kind of figurines?"</p><p>"Um, the- uh, military-type?"</p><p>"Oh, war figurines. What a bore, I'd rather collect Barbie- Malibu Stacy Dolls" Monty laughed</p><p>"Oh, Monty what's your hobby"</p><p>"Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but I love to dance the waltz"</p><p>"Waltz, that's great! There's nothing embarrassing about that"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Well, Waylon what are your goals or ambitions in life," Monty inquired</p><p>"Geez, we're doing a whole interview here something?"</p><p>"Waylon!"</p><p>"Haha, fine. Well, I think I wanna do something in the theater, but if I can't do that I'll probably learn Nuclear Physics like my Dad. What do you wanna do?"</p><p>"Make money! And lots of it! Then I can take control of 90% of the world's economy, making me filthy rich!"</p><p>"That'll be hard to do. You'll probably be at death's doorstep by the time you achieve that"</p><p>"I may someday turn 104, but I'd still want to make money"</p><p>"Is it even possible to live that long?"</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>"Well, your grandpa's rich. You can probably live off his money forever"</p><p>"Yeah, but he's a millionaire, not a billionaire"</p><p>"Yeah, you've gotta be a billionaire" Waylon rolled his eyes, smiling</p><p>"Well, you simpleton. What did your forefathers do?"</p><p>"My dad teaches at the community college. I think my grandfather was someone's assistant"</p><p>"Hm, I wonder to whom"</p><p>After a moment of silence, Waylon spoke up</p><p>"Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry, should we grab a snack?"</p><p>"I'm famished, let's go get some pizza"</p><p>"Sounds great!" Waylon replied</p><p>They both got up and got on their bikes. They cycled out of Industrial Way, and onto the Sixth Street, And onto the Main street. The teens came to a central place that was much brighter with many restaurants and stores. People inside dining and laughing. Both of them approached a restaurant called 'Zesty's Pizza's and Subs'. They both came inside and heard playful diner-type music. The place wasn't too crowded, a few family and friend groups were dining there. Deffinetly no romantic couples, which destroyed any illusion of this being ardent or intimate; which discouraged Waylon a bit, but he still saw the silver lining, food!</p><p>They took a seat, and a waiter approached them, handing them their menus, and once Monty and Waylon were ready to order, the waiter spoke up;</p><p>"Hm, the crowd seems a bit smaller here. Are you guys waiting for a third person to join you?" the waiter asked</p><p>"Um, no it's only us two?" Monty replied a bit confused</p><p>"What are you two on a date or something!" the waiter laughed, "I'm just kidding. Oh, anyways what's your order gonna be?"</p><p>"A chicken sandwich platter," Monty said</p><p>"A lasagna," Waylon told his order</p><p>"And for drinks a huge strawberry milkshake with two straws in it?" the waiter snickered, rude!</p><p>"Haha, very funny man. No, I'll just have iced water," Monty replied gruffly</p><p>"Same for me," Waylon answered</p><p>"Alright..." the waiter answered as he scribbled down their order, "Your order will be ready soon,"</p><p>Monty and Waylon just awkwardly looked around the place. The natural flow of conversation, like the one they had at the beach, was absent. Monty didn't think about anything in particular, though he did feel something was missing, the teen couldn't quite put his finger on it. Meanwhile, Waylon was in a melancholic mood. Waylon thought about how this had failed to be a romantic date at all, well it was a 'Night Out' but Waylon still held hope for it to be something more. </p><p>"Why are you in such a glum mood?" Monty smiled over at Waylon across the table</p><p>"Oh, nothing," Waylon smiled back</p><p>Soon their food arrived and they both ate while holding a casual conversation. </p><p>When they were done with their food and paid, they left the restaurant and walked out onto the streets. It became quiet, and the sounds of the restaurants were muffled by the doors and windows of the brick and cement buildings. They walked along the stores, the environment getting quieter as they came to more barren buildings. As they were walking Monty looked off to his side, and on the sidewall of one 3-story building was a drop-down fire escape ladder.</p><p>"Oh, look a ladder, should we climb it?"</p><p>"Um, I don't know"</p><p>"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport Waylon, come on!"</p><p>"Oh, fine then"</p><p>They both pulled down the ladder and climbed up until they reached the store's flat concrete roof. They both sat down on the edge, their faces towards the moon once more. </p><p>They both got another good look at their surroundings. The sky was black, but a million stars shone and twinkled throughout. The moon hung in the sky and its light shining was on their faces, outlining their features delicately. Waylon looked over at Monty gazing at the surroundings, then he looked at his watch.  It was 9:30 pm already, their night out was supposed to end at 10. Waylon slightly panicked, <em>"I only have a few minutes left! If I don't do this now then I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again!"</em></p><p>"Monty," Waylon started</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"You like me right?"</p><p>"Of course I do, or else I wouldn't have bothered bringing you here"</p><p>"But, what if you only brought me here out of pity?"</p><p>"Waylon...I only do things like these once in a blue moon, though I am enjoying myself. I enjoy your company"</p><p>"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question"</p><p>"Yes...I did bring you here out of pity, but it was also because I felt really...guilty for my actions. I don't know why, I've messed with lots of people, but I felt different this time"</p><p>"I sensed you weren't the type of person to say sorry very often"</p><p>"Heh, yeah. Once again I'm sorry for messing with you Waylon. I hope you've forgiven me"</p><p>"Oh, yes I did"</p><p>Monty simply smiled back at Waylon. After a moment of silence, Waylon spoke up again</p><p>"Monty, how do you feel about me?"</p><p>"Feel about you?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Am I some giddy middle school girl? Why would I talk about my <em>feelings</em>?</p><p>"Monty!"</p><p>"Oh, fine! I think that you're really...nice. You seem like one of the very few people who aren't friends with me for popularity and such. You're so nice to be around, there's something...different about you Waylon," Monty replied nervously and he scooted slightly closer to Waylon, but he was still looking in the other direction.</p><p>Unknowingly Monty had given Waylon the encouragement to move on. Waylon continued, </p><p>"You know, how everyone in school perceived you to be some tyrannical bully,"</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"Well, I don't see you as such. It is true. Don't judge a book by its cover. When I became your friend and I got to know you better, I saw all your different sides. You are a really nice and charming person."</p><p>Monty giggled, "Oh Waylon! Stop brown nosing me! What will you get out of it?"</p><p>"Monty, I'm trying to tell you something here!" Waylon spoke</p><p>"What is it?" Monty asked still snickering</p><p>"I-I have feelings for you, as more...than a friend," Waylon confessed in a serious tone</p><p>That caused Monty to immediately go mute and after an unsettling moment of silence, Monty uttered, "Oh"</p><p>"I don't know why, or when that happened. I really liked you so I came closer to you. It was by coincidence we got paired together for that history project, but it was a damn miracle you actually noticed me and became my friend."</p><p>"Waylon..."</p><p>"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just thought I'd let you know!" Waylon hurriedly spoke as his voice started to waver, "Monty I'm so sorry you're probably really disgusted by me right now! Maybe we should just-"</p><p>"It's okay" </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I like you too, and maybe I like you <em>a lot"</em></p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well, should I prove it to you?" Monty challenged</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Before Waylon could continue, Monty leaned over and covered Waylon's mouth with his. They kissed gently. Waylon broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Monty, slightly dipping him; kissing him again, more deeply. Monty happily reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around Waylon's neck and his hands tangled into the other's curly hair. </p><p>After a minute they both separated to catch their breaths. Monty gently let himself out of Waylon's grasp and looked to the ground below. </p><p><em>"Gosh! You've done it now Waylon! Now he probably wants to jump off the building!" </em>Waylon thought in frustration.</p><p>But Monty chuckled happily as he ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Monty?" Waylon asked</p><p>"Waylon! That was..." Monty spoke happily as he grabbed Waylon's shirt pulling him closer. He kissed him lightly once more. "...great, no- exhilarating. I've never felt this feeling before. My hearts racing like a train!"</p><p>"Oh, wow. I guess this means you have feelings for me too?"</p><p>Monty relaxed and wrapped an arm around Waylon's waist and rested his head on his shoulders,</p><p>"Yes Waylon, I guess...I do"</p><p>"<strong>I love you Monty</strong>," Waylon confessed</p><p>Instead of reciprocating those words Monty suddenly asked in fear, "What will people think?"</p><p>"What will people think? Monty, you shouldn't care about what other people think"</p><p>"But, this is wrong"</p><p>"Why would you care about what's right and wrong? You got your gang to break a kid's arm over a pencil"</p><p>"Yes, but that's...different. It was already so hard with the rumors and such," Monty worried, "We'll be ridiculed for this!"</p><p>"Monty, calm down," Waylon consoled the other, pulling him closer, "It'll be okay"</p><p>Arm in arm they both stayed, perched upon the building. In front of everyone, yet no one. The night felt so empty, but at last, it was filled with love and passion; but also came the intruding fear.</p><p><strong>fear.</strong>..fear had been the monster haunting man since the beginning. It had always prevented us from living our best lives, reaching newer heights, it keeps us from achieving our full potential. Many people would live in self-made prisons which were left wide open, yet they never dared leave the cage, due to <strong>fear</strong>. Tough, some people managed to accomplish something throughout history because they didn't let fear get to them. You mustn't let the fear of the unknown consume you. The unknown is yet to be discovered, we should discover it, not shy away from it.</p><p>A few minutes in and a small yawn escaped Monty. </p><p>"Don't fall asleep now," Waylon spoke softly</p><p>"A few minutes won't hurt," Monty said as he relaxed</p><p>Waylon looked out to the sky. Their fate was yet to come but he didn't care about that. He only cared about the present moment. He had his crush and true love in his arms. The atmosphere looked beautiful. A cooling air soothed his heart. It was hard not dozing off too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Does it seem like my quality of work is dropping? I feel like it is, which is basically because of two main reasons, being demotivated and getting sidetracked. </p><p>I must admit, I am a very impatient person because I made this story only about a month ago, but I'm already starting to get bored of it, hence I'm demotivated. </p><p>And the next reason is getting derailed or sidetracked. I would often make last-minute changes that I end up kinda regretting, like the Ace group, Patty and Waylon's brief separation, and the fricking friendship bracelet!</p><p>Though seriously please tell me if my quality of work is decreasing, I'd love any feedback and/or constructive criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Making Amends ---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who got resurrected from the dead, me!</p><p>Now let's get on with the chapter....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Except for Patty's acknowledgment, Waylon and Monty had been secretly dating for about two months. The relationship kinda started a bit awkward. Holding hands here and there, when no one was looking of course. Then it moved further into giving each other little flirtatious winks. They were starting to flirt and kiss sometimes too.</p><p>The relationship had a sense of excitement and fear to it. The excitement being the newness of it all, while the fear was getting caught. </p><p>Right now you could say they're in that sappy stage where everything is just amazing, wonderful, romantic, perfect etc. </p><p>The couple, oh and Patty, were having lunch at the back of the school. Monty flirted with Waylon, causing the bespectacled teen to giggle. Patty just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Okay! You guys are getting too sappy and romantic," Patty complained, "I'm going"</p><p>"What do you mean sappy and romantic?" Monty replied sourly</p><p>Patty just let out an annoyed grunt. Waylon was counting coins in his hand when a few slipped out of his grasp and fell to the ground. Monty picked them up.</p><p>"Here you go" Monty held the coins in his hand, towards Waylon</p><p>"Thank you-" Waylon was about to grab them when Monty suddenly pulled away</p><p>"Wait! You aren't going to give me something in return?"</p><p>"Well, what can I give you?" Waylon asked confused</p><p>"You know..." Monty said, giving him a certain look</p><p>"Oh!" Waylon spoke as he caught Monty's drift. He took Monty by his waist and pushed him against the brick wall, kissing him deeply. When he let go, Monty handed the coins back. He was about to say something but was blocked off by Waylon's mouth capturing his yet again. He let out a slight moan, getting to pay a visit to this more bolder and commanding side of Waylon was most exhilarating and refreshing.  (a/n: don't panic)</p><p>"Point proven," Patty said smugly as she whipped out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag.</p><p>Then the bell suddenly rung</p><p>
  <em>Ring Ring Ring! Stop eating and get to class!</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I'll miss you Monty," Waylon spoke sadly as he let go of Monty</p><p>"Don't worry my love. We shall meet again"</p><p>Patty just chuckled and rolled her eyes, "No need to be so dramatic you two. You're not being sent off to war,"</p><p>"It certainly does feel like it though. Art class is a mess. Cheap paint, broken canvases, and tubs of craft glue being thrown around the room by the students while the teacher doesn't do anything," Monty complained</p><p>"Too bad they put me in a different group after that fight we had. Now I don't even have one class with you, well except lunch." Waylon told Monty</p><p>"Yeah, lunch is everyone's favorite class. Now can we go?!" Patty exclaimed alarmingly as she spotted a teacher's head pop up from around the corner.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monty and Waylon were chatting at Waylon's locker.</p><p>"By the way, did you hear that new rumor?" Waylon asked</p><p>"No" Monty replied</p><p>"Well, it says that Harper- that girl was also in your group- may have cheated on Adrien by going out with another person,"</p><p>"Those two are always having such ordeals," Monty rolled his eyes, "At least they aren't after us anymore"</p><p>Yes, Monty was right. The rumors seemed to have stopped(for now). A new story had just popped up and they were old news. As the two idly chatted, they saw a particular person whose name begins with a J.</p><p>"Wait is that?" Waylon asked. Monty immediately snatched a book out of Waylon's locker and covered his face with it.</p><p>"Um, dude. You're holding that book upside down," Jayden said from across the hallways, now noticing them</p><p>Monty flipped the book to the correct position and brought it closer to his face pretending to be really engrossed in it like it was some magazine with pictures of models you could jerk off to.</p><p>Jayden rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he shut his locker and walked away.</p><p>"Is he gone?" Monty asked, slowly poking his book from behind the book</p><p>"Yup, he's gone," Waylon replied</p><p>"Phew"</p><p>"Is it always going to be like this?"</p><p>"Be like what?"</p><p>"You're just going to avoid him now?"</p><p>"I suppose so"</p><p>"But maybe there's some need for, what's the word? <em>Closure</em>"</p><p>"Closure? Whatever do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well, closure means the act of closing something off or ending it for good. If you talk to-" Waylon explained but was cut off</p><p>"Waylon, I obviously know what closure means. Though, how?" Monty felt quite stupid for asking "how?" </p><p>"Talk to him," Waylin blankly replied</p><p>"We did talk once when I confronted him"</p><p>"But, nothing came out of that, did it?"</p><p>"Hm, no. Well, what do I do?" Monty asked</p><p>"Apologize," Waylon answered, even though it was quite obvious what he needed to do</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I-I can't do it."</p><p>"Oh, come on Monty. Stop being so...uh...," Waylon thought for a suitable word</p><p>"Srubborn?" Monty filled in the blank for him</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Well, Waylon I would apologize. If it weren't so awkward"</p><p>"You apologized to me, so you can apologize to Jayden too, right?"</p><p>The teen mused over his options here. What would he be apologizing for anyway? Being a moron? Monty finally sighed in defeat,</p><p>"I'll do it"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jayden looked at the piece of paper in his hand and scrunched it as he let out an angry grunt. "What does he want now?!"</p><p>
  <em>Can you meet me at the school roof after school?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Monty</em>
</p><p>"What's Monty's deal anyway?" Jayden asked himself loudly</p><p>"I don't know man," a rough voice came, it was Jake</p><p>"Woah!" Jayden startled, "I didn't see you there Jake"</p><p>"Oh sorry"</p><p>"It's okay," Jayden lifted his head to see the taller student</p><p>"Why're you so angry with Monty?" Jake asked</p><p>"He wants to meet me. He'll probably humiliate me or something"</p><p>"Jerk," Jake grunted as he tightened his fist </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I thought you would say something different, you <em>were</em> the optimistic one of the group"</p><p>"No, there's no comeback for Monty. I've tried to befriend multiple times, nothing good came out of it"</p><p>"Yeah, that guy's a jerk"</p><p>"Totally"</p><p>"By the way, how's the rest of the group?"</p><p>"Small. I'm not in it anymore. More people are leaving. I think even Monty has drifted away from the group"</p><p>"Well, he was their leader,"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Anyways, what have you been doing now, Mr.Jock?," Jayden slightly cringed at the title 'Mr.Jock' but Jake didn't mind</p><p>"Captain of the football team!"</p><p>"Nice! Good for you," Jayden smiled</p><p>"Thanks. Well, I've gotta go now. Cya," Jake was about to walk away, when he suddenly turned around, "Oh! And confront Monty. See what that punk has to say"</p><p>"Sure will!" Jayden stuffed the note in his pocket, shut his locker, and headed in the other direction. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The teen stepped out onto the school roof. The chilly December air hit his face as he advanced. You could only hear the faint whistle of the wind and the footsteps of his shoes hitting the concrete floor. By the parapet wall, stood a lean, lonely figure, clothed in black. The figure stared blankly at the white sky ahead. A sky so white, it looked like paper, and all the buildings and scenery looked like they were drawn on that paper; it all felt so surreal and fake. The teen stopped, took the crinkled note out of his pocket, looking at it for a second, before putting it back; he let out a sigh and spoke up.</p><p>"Monty"</p><p>timorously the figure turned around, "Oh, Jayden. I didn't expect you to turn up" he spoke cowardly as a foggy breath escaped his mouth</p><p>"Whatever," Jayden mumbled</p><p>"Well, you must be wonder-"</p><p>"Monty just cut to the chase," Jayden snapped, stepping forward, "Are you just going to belittle me? Humiliate me? Make fun of me?"</p><p>"No! No! Quite the opposite in fact. I wanted to-"</p><p>"What?" Jayden spoke aggressively</p><p>"I wanted to apologize!"</p><p>"What?" Jayden said confused</p><p>Yeah, I've been like a...er, villain. I just thought we could put all this drama behind us"</p><p>"Monty, it'd be very hard to forgive you because of what you've done. Not just this charade, in fact, every time you've been mean to me, which has been hundreds of times; you've mocked me, made fun of me, blamed me whenever you got caught during any of your schemes, and you weren't afraid to spill scalding hot coffee on me. [I'm surprised I didn't get any burns from that] It's really hard to consider you a friend, let alone an acquaintance"</p><p>Monty was quiet for a moment then he spoke up, "Well, you should've told me I hurt you,"</p><p>"I did but you never listened,"</p><p>"Jayden, I'm terribly sorry. I seriously respect you. I couldn't have thrown you under the bus like that,"</p><p>"Well, you did throw me under the bus. And that bus crushed every metaphorical bone in my body," Jayden spoke calmly</p><p>"Woah, aren't you being a bit melodramatic," Monty spat sourly, a distinctive change in tone, but he instantly regretted doing that</p><p>A few tears threatened to flow from his eyes, "You don't understand. No one has ever listened to me. They bullied me for being unpopular, and they bullied me even more for my orientation. I grew immune to that abuse, but when you rejected me so unkindly; it really broke my heart, you could've at least been nice and we would've continued being friends. Then none of this would have happened," </p><p>"If you could just let me explain myself here," Monty said sheepishly</p><p>"Well, get on with it!"</p><p>"I learned that what it is to be a proper friend. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have achieved such a high stature at this hell-hole. Not to mention, you are one of the most honest people I've met,"</p><p>"One of? Is Waylon your first choice?" Jayden scoffed</p><p>"I didn't choose you, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I should've been...friends with you. The only reason I ran away during our previous encounters was due to me not...um...wanting to face the problem,"</p><p>Jayden didn't reply as he stared at him blankly, letting it sink in</p><p>"I've been a fool, would you forgive me?"</p><p>Jayden mused over his options. A) Accept the offer, or B) Decline the offer or C) Jump off the roof. He knew which one he'd be choosing</p><p>Jayden thought for some time. The scene went quiet once more, with the exception of the wind picking up speed. An empty chips wrapper flew by.</p><p>"I'm famished. Want to go out for some food?" Monty asked</p><p>"Yeah sure," Jayden shrugged, <em>"Just like old times" </em>thought</p><p>Monty offered a hug and Jayden reciprocated. Finally getting closure and putting that past, even if it had been something as measly as high school drama, finally putting the past behind them lifted a lot of weight off their shoulders, letting them focus on a future of more missing schoolwork and mischief.</p><p>"So you forgave me?" Monty asked innocently</p><p>"Yes Monty," Jayden chuckeled</p><p>Their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder in a comradely way both the trend walked out of the scene, unable to handle the cold any longer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>